


Never Enough

by thelarrieswriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Barista Louis, Cock Ring, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Feminine Louis, Lawyer Harry, Pining Harry, Protective Zayn, Punishment, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, fast burn, zouis - friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarrieswriting/pseuds/thelarrieswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was the average barista; Harry, the average lawyer. Well, they're both not completely average. Between one pining quite blatantly and one cross-dressing and being sassy, they're both very far from average. They're almost the opposite of average to some people. Either way, one loves the other and decides that he won't give up, while the other decides that he will make it difficult for him to not give up.</p><p>(This is a co-written story that is cross-posted on Wattpad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the coffee shop that Louis worked at. There was a nice flow of customers, some of which were not in a pleasant mood, but it was early in the morning, so who would be nice? There was a good playlist through the speakers and even his co-workers had great attitudes so far today. Yet something still felt off to Louis, but he figured that whatever it was, good or bad, he would make the best of it. He tried to keep a positive attitude every day, all day. In a job like this, at a coffee shop where you get everyone from teenagers to college kids to busy adults all the way to some of the seniors all day, you have to be able to bounce back from everything and continue to have a positive attitude.

Louis was serving one of their usual customers, a lovely college student named Ava, when the door opened. In walked someone who Louis was very unfamiliar with. Louis handed Ava her drink and moved onto the guy standing behind her. He was taken aback by this man, he was beautiful, captivating even, and maybe he was even stunning, if he were to continue with the compliments.

"H-Hello, what would you like to order today?" Louis asked as he stared at him a bit, taking in his long, curly brown hair and his piercing green eyes.

"Do you work here?" The mystery man asked Louis, his slow and deep voice, making Louis feel weak in the knees and butterflies flutter in his tummy.

Louis immediately became confused, "Umm, of course I work here. Why else would I be standing back here, serving drinks?"

"Well, what is a pretty face like yours doing working here?"

"I have to make a living somehow, you know. I can't exactly depend on other people to keep me alive. Would you like something to eat or drink today, sir?" Louis asked, quickly changing the subject back to something that they're actually supposed to talk about. The guy in front of him was now starting to seem like the people in the sexual assault videos they show during safety week.

"Hmm, what would you recommend?"

"Well, I for one, think that our frappes here are to die for! They're all absolutely wonderful, no matter the weather or even the flavor that you get." Louis gushed.

"I'll take your word for it. I would like a frappe. Surprise me, I don't care what flavor."

"As you wish, that'll be.... $4.50, please," Louis said, holding out his hand expectantly.

Mystery man handed him a 5 dollar bill, telling Louis to keep the change because he didn't need to be carrying around 50 cents. Louis smiled and turned around, ignoring the feeling that someone was watching him. He knew that the guy standing at the counter was still watching him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He needed to continue serving other people, which caused him to snicker a little bit as he thought about what he was thinking; he needed to serve other people. Somehow, he found that quite amusing. He turned around and started to mix things about and poured everything into a small cup. He turned around, writing 'this one is my favorite. -louis' on the side of the cup. He'd always written in lower-case letters on the cups.

He watched as the curly-headed, green eyed man walked out. He could tell that he was reading the message Louis had written for him. He hoped that the man wasn't allergic to anything, but at the same time, if he was allergic to something, he should've mentioned it. After all, he did tell Louis to surprise him with a flavor.

He'd never met anyone that was allergic to anything in the hot chocolate frappe, but there's always a first. As long as the coffee shop didn't get sued and he didn't lose his job, he was a-okay with letting him go into anaphylactic shock. But when he thought about that actually happening, he felt guilt in his chest. He ignored everything about that man as he continued doing his job of serving people their drinks, watching them walk out with a smile on their face and reading their cup.

It was customary for Louis to write a joke on all of the cups for older people (ages 10 and up or so), or draw little monkeys or elephants on the cups for the younger people and the children.

Once the day was almost over and Louis was about to take off his apron and close up, the mystery man walked in yet again.

"How can I help you? It's almost closing time," Louis said, exhausted from being on his feet all day.

"What did you give me in that cup?"

"It was a hot chocolate frappe, why do you ask?" Louis asked, trying to keep calm and not get annoyed that this man was keeping him from closing up shop and heading home.

"It's a miracle worker. It kept me up all day long, didn't even need to yawn once. I have felt absolutely wonderful since I drank it. It was so good. Make me another one," Mystery man requested.

"Why should I?"

Curly smirked at Louis before replying, "Because it's your job to serve the customer. I am the customer. It is your job to serve me."

"You make it sound so dirty. Do you enjoy making things sound dirty, Sir?"

"It's not me that makes things sound dirty. It's you and your mind that make them sound dirty. However, I do enjoy a nice 'Sir' when you're talking about me, if I'm being honest here."

"You make zero sense, but alright. One hot chocolate frappe, right?" Louis asked, to which he received a small nod from the man who wasn't even paying attention. Louis wanted to smack him right then and there, but not only would that be bad customer service and illegal to do, he would really like to keep his job.

Keeping his job means a roof over his head and a nice bed and warm meals and water that's not from the tap. But if there was anything that Louis hated more than rude people, it was people who didn't even bother to pay attention to him when he was talking or if they were talking to him.

This time when he made the drink, he made sure to put too much milk in it and too little sugar and too little chocolate syrup, even going as far as to put too little hazelnut syrup. He smiled at his horrible creation, knowing this one would not taste as good as the first one. He knew that this was a bad idea and he was little asking for something bad to happen, but he couldn't help himself. He handed it to the man, took his money, and watched him walk out. This time there was no note to read, but mystery man did check all sides, including the top and bottom, for a note or something from Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked into his office, tired and grumpy. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, which wasn't uncommon, but he was still sleepy and woke up late. He was grumpy because he woke up too late to go visit Louis at the coffee shop down the street. Maybe at lunch, he thought to himself hopefully.

He sat down behind his desk, his chair spinning a little at he took off his jacket. He groaned and put his head down on his desk as he thought about the annoying work he was going to have to do. Don't get him wrong, he loved his job and was very proud of how far he'd gotten in his profession so far. However, he was in the middle of some absolutely ridiculous case that seemed to drag on and on and on. Some lady was trying to divorce and sue her husband.

You would think that this would be over in a little bit over 5 months or so, but no. Instead, the wife, Jenna, decided she wanted to sue her husband, Evan, for pretty much everything that he had. And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why you make sure that you sign a prenup before getting married.

Harry sighed as he opened up the file on his computer, comparing it to the file in his hand. They both looked the same, word for word, and all the times and dates were the same. Harry nodded in confirmation, silently thanking his assistants for typing up the whole thing.

Harry highlighted some things on the laptop before deciding that he would just come back to that one and just work on the traffic ticket thing he'd been assigned to the day before. He smiled as this one was pretty easy. All he had to do was watch the fifteen minute traffic tape. It was quite easy to tell that the light was yellow as his client was passing by it, only turning red once he was already almost passed it and it was too late to stop. He smiled and wrote a quick note on the sticky note, sticking it to the top of the paper.

Once lunch time rolled around, he stacked his papers neatly onto the corner of his desk, grabbed his things, and walked into the main lobby. "I'm going out for lunch today. Take a message for any calls that come in, I'll be back within a hour or so," Harry told his assistant.

As he walked out of the building he worked in, he remembered that he was to go see Louis at the coffee shop and potentially complain about how terrible his second drink was. He walked into the shop a few minutes later and looked around until he finally found who he was looking for.

"Excuse me, um, Louis I believe?" He asked the small man behind the counter.

"Yep, that's me! How'd you like the second drink I gave you?" He asked with a knowing smirk. " I made it specially for you."

Harry glared at the sassy man, "It would have been just as good as the first one, if you had actually tried. Do you do that to all of your customers? Sabotage their drinks when they come back for more? That's customer neglect, I hope you know."

"Nope, just you," Louis replied with a short giggle, "Not all of my customers are as mean as you are. I don't even know your name and you already boss me around like you are my daddy or something."

"It is Harry, Harry Styles, but can stick to Sir for now. You will be calling me Daddy later. Anyways, I would like the frappe. I think it was your hot chocolate frappe that you gave me the first time," He replied with just as much sass as Louis.

"Fine. That'll be-"

"$4.50, I know, I remember from yesterday," Harry cut in.

"Do you not know it is quite rude to interrupt someone while they are talking Mr. Styles?" Louis asked with a wide grin that made his eyes crinkle at the corners.

Harry stopped and stared at Louis while he was preparing the drink.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure you were staring at my ass," Louis stated, snapping Harry out of the trance he was in.

"I most definitely was," Harry said with no shame.

That was the thing about Harry, he was cocky and had no shame. Being a lawyer has made him this way, but he loved it nevertheless. His job was his passion, along with a few other things.

"Thank you for the coffee," Harry said before slipping a small sticky note onto the back of the tip he left for Louis. He then walked out of the coffee shop happily sipping on his perfectly-made hot chocolate frappe.

Louis noticed the sticky note and pulled it off of the money before sliding the tip into his pocket. He carefully unfolded the sticky note that read: 

Keep the sassiness, you'll be needing it. -H

When Louis read the note, he was in between scoffing and smiling. Either way, he decided on throwing it away. It wasn't like he could use it again for anything, so there was no point in keeping it. Before he threw it away, he took a picture of it, though.

He smiled at the picture before deciding it was time for his lunch break. Right now, there weren't any people there, including the people he worked with. If anyone came in, he would have to take and make their orders, but he figured that he'd be alright. He picked up a cookie and made himself a strawberry smoothie for his lunch, sitting down at a table by the window.

He scrolled through Instagram for a while as he ate his midday snack, which he called a lunch. He went to his own page, realizing that he had gotten 46 new followers on Instagram, bringing him up to 8.448 followers. He figured that it was just because of how many tags he used combined with the fact that he didn't have a private account, mixed with the fact that he was a 'fashion' blogger, and he was gay.

Really, he was just gay, used tags to keep himself organized, and he posted pictures of things that he thought looked good and were pretty. He looked at his last post, which was just some pretty pink make-up that looked good when put them next to his previous darker post, and noticed that it had been almost a week since he made it.

He sighed and scrolled through his camera roll, looking for something to post. He couldn't find anything that settled anywhere close to the sticky note picture. It had nothing to do with the fact that Harry had written it at all, but Harry used a bright pink sticky note and dark black pen, which made it look cool. Louis decided that he needed something to make it look prettier, so he took out the packet of extra fine glitter that he literally always had with him, and poured a little bit onto the sticky note, using his finger to smear the glitter around the piece of paper. He took another picture of it, deciding it looked way better with glitter. This time, he smiled in satisfactory and posted it onto his Instagram, cropping out Harry's name from the picture.


	3. Chapter 3

(1 month time jump.)

Harry had given Louis his number every morning, following the pattern that he'd been following. Every Monday and every Friday he would give Louis his number when he stopped by in the morning. Every Wednesday, he would give his number in the afternoon or evening. Today, however, was different. His drink wasn't different, well, it was. He had a different drink almost every day, thanks to his barista who always had a trick or two up his sleeve.

Harry was walking to his office, looking to the gloomy sky. He was finally done working on that absolutely ridiculous divorce and was now working his way through another divorce and a claim that the firefighters were hurting the cat, not helping. Judging by the clouds, the cases he did yesterday, and the impending cases he would have to do today, he knew that it wouldn't be a very pleasant day. He might have to spend an extra $4.50 today to get two drinks, rather than one.

As he walked into the same shop he had been going to continuously, he noticed that Louis already had 2 drinks sitting out for him.

"I'm guessing these are mine?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's a bit gloomy out so I figured that you were going to get more than one," Louis said smiling widely.

"Well, thank you very much. I really needed this today," He said taking a sip from the drink.

"Mm, what flavor is this? It's new and I like it," Harry said before smiling at the blue-eyed boy.

"It's called, the Louis Supreme, a flavor that only you have tried, and I'm pretty sure that I can get fired for making," Louis whispered out.

"What did you put in it Mr. Rebel?" Harry asked jokingly.

"A little something special that I would never reveal," Louis replied deviously before laughing.

"Oh, I'll figure out soon enough... Anyways, here's $9.00, I've got to get back to work now. You should actually text me this time," Harry said.

"Okay, I'll consider it," Louis laughed out.

On the way back to his work building, he took out his phone to check if he had gotten any messages from any unknown numbers. It would have to be Louis if he did. To his surprise, Louis had finally messaged him.

Just to let you know, I repeated your actions from a while back and took it upon myself to stare at your ass as you walked out of the coffee shop xX

Harry smiled like a fool and replied.

Well, well, well. Look who decided to text me after about a month xX

Harry smiled at his message and the fact that Louis finally texted him before he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He finally got back to his work building and walked up to his office with 1 coffee left, having drank the other one before he even left the coffee shop.

You drink rather quickly, don't you think you're going to get sick?

That was the text that Harry receives as he sits down at his desk to resume typing and looking busy while trying not to fall asleep.

It's kind of hard not to when you're so close to falling asleep

Harry texted back, not even caring about punctuation anymore. Harry set his phone down on his desk next to him, turning it on silent. He ignored any and all messages or emails he got for the rest of the day, opting to put his head on his desk and take a nap until someone needed him. If he got caught, he would probably get demoted, if not fired, so he hoped he didn't get caught but he needed a nap.

\----

"Why are you here again?" Louis asked as he watched Harry walk in when it was close to time for closing.

"Nice to see you too, Louis. Make me something yummy that will also make me sleepy and ready to go to bed," Harry said, a demanding tone to his words.

"Who is to say that I will do that?" Louis cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh don't play that game. We both know that you will make me a drink, no matter how I ask. Just like when I tell you to write me a pretty little note and send me a text before you go to bed tonight, you will," Harry smirked.

Louis didn't answer, but Harry just watched and smirked as Louis turned to make him his drink. When Louis turned around, Harry couldn't help but watch how Louis' little hands and small arms moved quickly to make his drink. Louis held a few things up as he measured everything by eyesight. He watched as Louis wrote him a small note delicately on the side of the cup, signing with an L and adding a monkey drawing.

\----

When Harry got home, he quickly removed his clothing and jumped in the shower. After his shower, he pulled on a pair of boxers and climbed into his bed. After a while, Harry's phone began to buzz. He looked at the contact and answered the phone right before dropping it.

"Oops!" Harry said with a small laugh.

"Hi," Louis said cutely into the phone,"You told me to text but I took it upon myself to embrace the rebel that I am and call instead."

"Oh my, what a rebel you are," Harry replied sarcastically,"Why are you calling me so late anyways, it's... Midnight?"

Louis simply stated, "I don't know. I'm bored I guess."

"It's midnight Lou, we both have work in the morning. Go to bed," Harry said sternly.

"But, I'm not tired." Louis complained.

"I do not care Louis. Go to bed. Goodnight," Harry dominated.

"Fine, you win this time. I'll go to bed. Goodnight Harry. By the way, I like the nickname 'Lou', it has a nice ring to it," Louis hung up, and Harry placed his phone on the nightstand before rolling over and cuddling into his pillows.

And so Louis laid his head down on the pillow, pulled the comforter over his shoulders and to his neck, snuggling down into the covers. Louis tried, he really did, to get to sleep. Instead, he went to tumblr and posted and re-blogged pictures, talking to a few mutuals on the way.

When he was bored of tumblr, he went to Instagram before finally settling on watching something on Netflix. Halfway through the third episode of some random show, Harry texted. Louis, ever so curiously went to his messages and read the message Harry sent, which was just basically making sure that Louis was asleep. Louis didn't respond for obvious reasons. Unfortunately for Louis, he had the read receipts on and Harry could see that he'd read the message.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Louis was standing behind the counter, waiting for Harry to come in. He made a whole new drink that had coconut and pineapple with some milk and half and half. It was a cold drink, which Louis wasn't sure Harry would like in the morning, but he thought it was worth the try anyway. Harry usually liked everything he made, except for the time he tried to make a chocolate and banana smoothie with strawberry syrup. He thought that it would taste like a banana split. He was wrong, very wrong with that thought.

Louis perked up every time the doorbell chimed and a cool wind blew threw the door. When Harry finally did decide to grace the shop with his presence, Louis greeted him with a simple, "Good morning, sir." and a nice smile. 

He was a bit put off when Harry didn't respond to him, didn't even soften his stone cold look towards Louis. Louis handed him the drink with an eye roll and scoffed when Harry handed over a ten. He split the bill and gave Harry his change, not keeping anything for himself. Instead, he put the change into an envelope and put it under the counter. Harry shook his head at Louis before walking out, still shaking his head and leaving behind a confused and somewhat hurt Louis.

Louis, decided to take his lunch break early today. He remembered Harry telling him where his work place was, so Louis walked out of the coffee shop in the direction of Harry's work place. Once he arrived, he walked up to the assistants desk.

"I'm here to visit Harry Styles. There will be no need in informing him of my arrival." Louis said confidently.

"Umm, ok. Walk right in, he should still be on his lunch break." She stated without even looking back up.

Louis was a nervous wreck. He had no clue what he was going to say, or how Harry would react. The walk to his office was long and dreadful. Louis wished he hadn't come in the first place, but it's too late to turn back now. As Louis approached Harry's office door, he realized something. Louis quietly pulled his phone from his pocket and opened up to his recent messages with Harry. Harry had saw that Louis read the message that he wasn't supposed to be awake to read.

He shook his head as he thought about why Harry wasn't speaking to him or even smiling at him. He'd realized a bit before that Harry was quite dominant, which could very obviously cause him to be upset with whoever didn't follow what he said. He'd had some experience with a few guys who were very dominant, inside and outside of the bedroom, and knew that some of them didn't like when they didn't follow what they said, but he was quite a strong male who did as he pleased.

Louis raised a hesitant hand to knock on the door. He debated knocking or not, but he didn't have to think long because Harry's voice came from behind the door, "Are you coming in or not?" Louis was kind of shocked upon hearing Harry's voice, partly because he didn't expect it and partly because he was confused as to how Harry knew he was standing on the other side of the door. He didn't knock or anything, he just walked right in and stood in front of Harry's desk.

"You were rude and didn't knock. Go back out and knock. When I feel that I should let you in, I'll tell you, Louis," Harry demanded, pointing at the door.

Louis wanted to shake his head, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so, partly afraid of making Harry upset with him again and earning himself more of this.... Whatever this was that Harry was doing.

Louis obediently walked back out of Harry's office. Normally he would be defiant, but something about Harry made him want to do whatever he was told. Louis stood outside of the office, and knocked 3 hard times, then waited for Harry's permission to enter.

"Come in Lou." Harry said. 

You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Harry felt empowered when the twink obeyed him, and it also turned him on. Louis hesitantly walked into Harry's office again, this time making his way over to the small couch in the corner of his office. 

After a few moments of silence, Louis spoke up. "Harry......Harry, why did you give me the cold shoulder earlier at the coffee shop?"

"We both know the reason why." Harry replied coldly.

Louis looked at his lap and started toying with the hem of his pale blue sweater. The twink felt bad for disobeying Harry, he really did, but he just wasn't sleepy. 

"Listen Louis, I like you a lot. If I didn't, I would not have put so much effort into coming to that coffee shop everyday on my lunch break. All you had to do was go to bed. Instead you stayed awake. I can't be in a relationship with an unhealthy sub. You have to sleep to be healthy." Harry said with a sympathetic look.

"W-what?" Louis breathed out. "Relationship? Sub? W-what?

"Problem Louis?" Harry asked, sighing as he began to type on his computer. 

"Yes, big problem, Harry. I did not agree to being your sub, nor did I ever agree to a relationship. You haven't asked me to be in a relationship with you, let alone be your sub, Harry," Louis spit at him, his words close to feeling like acid on a wound. 

"Mhm, well..." Harry said, trying to speak to Louis before he was interrupted by the smaller male.

"No, there's no 'well' about this, Harry. Do you not understand how wrong it was of you to assume that I would just fall into a relationship with you. I don't even trust you enough to be your sub right now. I barely know you. Just because you stop into my work every day and buy something doesn't mean that I like you and it doesn't mean that we know each other past a friendly hello or so every day. Do you understand how messed up it was of you to assume something like this?" Louis rambled before just getting up and leaving Harry's office before Harry could do anything more than take a few breaths.

Louis continued marching his way down to the coffee shop. He was thankful that two of the girls that he worked with were there and could take care of Harry's order if he happened to come in and try to pester him about what happened today. He sighed heavily as he put his green-ish apron back on and made the drinks, asking the others to just work the cash register and take orders, along with cleaning, which he would most likely have to do again when they left.

About 2 hours after he returned to work, Harry walked in. Louis mentally scoffed and tried to walk away before being seen.

"Louis, I know you're back there. Just come out and make this easy." Harry yelled so Louis can hear him. The coffee shop was 5 minutes from closing time, so no one was in there. Louis stayed hidden in the back, before he became lazy and sat in a corner. He thought that Harry would eventually give up and leave the shop, but he was so wrong.

A couple minutes of Harry yelling went by until Harry was fed up with the blue-eyed boy ignoring him. Harry climbed over the counter and started looking around for Louis. The smaller boy tucked his body further into the corner and tried not to giggle out loud. Harry heard the movements and whipped his head around towards the area Louis was hiding in.

"You like hide-and-seek huh?" Harry said with a fond smile before turning the corner and grabbing Louis by the leg. Harry, being the clumsy man he is, fell down on top of Louis.

"Who says I was hiding for you to find me?" Louis asked, a small smirk on his face.

"What if I was being serious about hiding?"

"You'd have chosen a better hiding spot then."

"Why were you calling for me? What if I didn't want to see you? You know, I'm not very pleased with you at the moment."

"I know you're not, but I mean, a mistake is a mistake," Harry reasoned.

"That's a bit more than a mistake, Harry. You just assumed that we were dating, and to add to that, you also assumed that I would take the place as your sub. I'll tell you what, I'll forgive you if you apologize. But it has to be a sincere apology and you have to tell me what was wrong with just assuming that I would be either of those things to or for you."

"Alright, fine, whatever," Harry grumbled.

"Are you going to groan and moan about this or are you actually going to get on with apologizing and stop being an asshole and just admit that you were in the wrong?" Louis snapped.

"Fine.... Louis, I'm sorry that I assumed that you would be my boyfriend, or that you were my boyfriend. I'm also sorry that I already thought of you as a sub and treated you with rules and a punishment without your consent or knowledge. Do you forgive me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Until the next time you mess up, which I hope won't be soon," Louis nodded, holding his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry shook Louis' hand before helping him to his feet. "So, Louis," Harry hesitated before continuing, "I was thinking .....um.....would you maybe want to go on a date?"

Louis stared at him as if he just grew an extra head before smiling and saying, "Sure, and if you do a good job, I'll rethink this whole 'boyfriend' idea, yeah?"

"Good. It's Wednesday, so I'll pick you tomorrow around 7-ish?"

"Sure, are you picking me up from here, or do you need my address?" Louis asked with a worried expression.

"Don't worry Lou, I'll pick you up from here. And I'm not telling you where we are going, so you may want to dress universally," Harry stated before walking out of the coffee shop with a giant smile on his face.

Louis stood there in the middle of the coffee shop trying to process everything that just happened within the last hour. Louis mind began to wonder back to the whole 'Dominant-Submissive' situation. He realized how cute the curly haired man was when he tried to act all dominant towards him. Then he started to wonder what he would look like with flushed skin and no shirt. Louis' mind was all over the place at this point. Maybe he did want to be Harry's submissive. He liked the whole idea of giving himself to Harry and it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would earlier.

Louis decided that he would ask Harry about it while they were on the date. And he decided that if he actually like the idea, he would ask Harry if they could try it out. Louis thought back to the first time Harry walked into the coffee shop. It's been a few months since then. In all of that time, Louis' been leading Harry on. Being flirty and such, so he felt like had to at least give him a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis was at his apartment and getting ready, not even caring about the time. He knew that he would look good anyway. His make up already looked good, he was already dressed in what he thought Harry would both approve of and what he thought was okay to wear to whatever Harry had planned.

"Zayn, come here, please?" Louis called, standing in front of his mirror and looking at his outfit; black leggings with a gray shirt, and a black jacket as it was cold outside.

"What do you need, Louis?" Zayn groaned as he walked into Louis' room. This was the third time that he'd had to go into Louis' room to tell him that his outfit looked fine. Louis got pissed at him when he said that the neon pink tank top would make him cold and wouldn't be appropriate. He was even more pissed when Zayn told him he'd look better in a grey or black shirt.

"I definitely didn't need your attitude, asshole. However, I did need you to tell me if this outfit looks good. No, actually, I don't care. I'm not changing again. Tell me, pink or red shoes?"

"I think pink, but you don't ever listen to me anyways," Zayn said and walked out of Louis' room with a heavy sigh.

Louis groaned loudly before reaching over and grabbing his pink high top converse, and sliding them on his feet. He looks over at the clock and realized it was 6:30. Louis rushed down the stairs and grabbed his keys and wallet. 

"I'm leaving Zaynie, don't wait up and stay out of my room!" Louis yelled before walking out of the apartment and to the car.

Once Louis arrived the coffee shop it was 6:50. Harry was waiting by the entrance. He wore a pair of joggers, and a loose fitting T-shirt. "Well, you obviously dress to impress Mr.Styles. I mean joggers and a T-shirt is perfect." Louis said sarcastically as he walked over to Harry.

"You chose a good outfit. It makes you look pretty." 

"Pretty," Louis scoffed, "There's so many other words you could've used. " 

"Yeah, but I chose that one. Come on Louis."

"Where are we going?" Louis questioned with a curious look. 

"Rock climbing." Is all Harry said while leading Louis to his car before getting in and driving off. 

"What? Rock climbing?" Louis asked with a small annoyed sigh. He'd gotten so pretty and dolled up for Harry, but Harry was rude enough to choose something athletic and sporty. 

"Yes, rock climbing. Do you have a problem with that?" Harry asked, switching lanes without even looking to see if he was going to hit someone or be hit by someone.

"I have two things to say to you. One, you could've just killed me. Why the hell did you not look to see what would happen before you switched lanes and put not only your life in danger, but my life. And two, I got pretty and stuff for you and how do reward me? You make me do something athletic that will make me sweaty and then what Harry? I have to redo my make up or I have to walk around with make-up that looks like shit, even though I used the fucking setting spray. Do you not understand how messed up this is?" Louis whined and complained.

"You have no faith in me. I wouldn't have gotten you killed, trust me, don't be so dramatic. You don't deserve a reward, you haven't done anything. When you do something that deserves a reward, you will get a reward. This date isn't a reward. And I don't really care how messed up you seem to think this is. Why'd you wear so much make-up anyway, Louis? You don't have to wear make-up, so this is your fault, not mine. Think about that. I don't want to hear any complaining through this whole thing, do you understand me?" Harry asked, getting tired of the whininess already.

He didn't know why Louis was being so whiny, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to care a whole lot. 

"I put on 'so much make-up' because I like it. It shouldn't matter what the reason is, Harry. It's none of your business, it's just my business. And I'll complain however much I want, Harry. If you can't put up with my whininess and my complaining, then you don't need to be with me. I need someone that can deal with me and all my different moods," Louis challenged.

"I'm up for the challenge Louis." Harry replied with a smirk before turning into a parking lot of a large building. Harry cuts the car off and quickly unbuckles to make his way to Louis door and open it. 

"Thank you Harry." Louis says with a surprised smile before checking off 'gentleman' on his mental list. Louis planned on making this date a fun challenge. He needs to know if Harry will be able to handle all of his insanity, his fun, kid-like insanity.

"2 tickets to everything please." Harry stated. After he payed he turned to see Louis staring around the building with his mouth opened slightly.

"Close your mouth Lou, don't want your mouth sore yet." Harry said as Louis quickly closed his mouth with a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Are we really gonna do everything in here Haz?" Louis slapped his hand over his mouth before looking at his feet nervously. 

Harry looked over at Louis before speaking up, "I like that nickname, Haz," Harry said as if he is tasting the word, "It's got a nice feel to it."

Louis looked up at the man and smiled. Harry was looking into the distance so Louis took the time to admire Harry's features. He noticed how green his eyes were, and how deep his dimples actually went. 

Harry caught Louis staring and said with a grin, "If you like what you see now, wait until you see everything." Louis scoffed a little before he laughed and locked his arm with Harry's.

They were walking through the somewhat empty spaces that were put in between different things. There was pretty much everything from trampolines and rock climbing walls to games and food. The food reminded Louis of what he would get at a Chuck E Cheese's, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Louis was one of the very few people it seemed that liked the food there. 

"So Harry.... I have some questions for you," Louis started as they passed the ICEE dispenser that was next to the food stand.

"Interesting, but not surprising. What would you like to ask me?" Harry asked.

"Well, you see, I've been in some relationships where I've been my significant other's sub, but I've never quite understood what BDSM actually is. Do you even know what it is?" Louis asked.

"Of course I know. It's part of something I have to know to keep my sub's safe, Louis. How else would I be able to explain things and help them understand? Anyway, what do you want to know about it, Louis?"

"First can we start off with what do the letters mean?" 

"Well, the B and the D put together make up bondage and discipline. If you put D and S together, you get dominance and submission. If you put the S and M together, you get sadism and masochism. Does this all make sense or do you need me to explain more?" 

"Well, can you explain what they all are? Like, in simple terms, please," Louis pleaded. 

"Bondage is where I would tie you up.... Or pin you down. Discipline is exactly how it sounds, that's an easy one, though I'll explain if I need to. Dominance and submission you see to understand, but I can also explain them. Sadism is where I would cause you pain or in some cases humiliation for my own benefit and masochism is where I would cause you pain or humiliation for your benefit. When you put the two together, we both end up satisfied if we both like it. Does this make sense to you now?" Harry asked.

Louis didn't say anything, but he nodded, earning a stern, "Use your words, Louis. A nod can mean anything." 

"Yes sir, it makes sense. I understand it now. Thank you Harry." Louis' cheeks were a bit pink, but it could've been because of all the people around them. 

Louis figured that there is no use in being embarrassed and decided to ask some real questions."What do I do when you go into domspace?" Louis said rather quickly. 

"You don't have to do much. It's not like subspace, I still know what's happening, but I only know what's happening with you. I don't know what is happening outside of our scene. Just make sure to say the safe word or red if it's too much." Harry said with a fond smile. 

"Any more questions?"

"Yeah, What makes you go into domdrop?" 

"It can be triggered by a few things, Lou, but they're not all always going to cause me to go into domdrop. Saying red or safewording out might, but don't ever be afraid to say red or safeword out."

"Okay," Louis said, "W-will I have to tell you the things that make me go into subspace?"

"Not if you don't want to babe. I'll be able to figure it out if you go into subspace. I don't expect you to know what causes you to go into subspace." Harry said reassuringly.

"Will I have to tell you the things that make me go into subdrop?" Louis said, his voice squeaking a little towards the end.

"No, you don't have to, I'll be able to tell. I don't expect you to know what causes you to drop either. Any more questions? You're very curious today." Harry said beaming. 

"Hmmmm..." Louis thought a bit, not knowing if he should ask about the 2 month trial thing or not. He decided to go for it. "Can I do a trial? Like test out what it's like being your sub for a couple of months?" Louis asked hopefully. 

Harry bit his lip to hold back his excitement. "Yes. yes you can Lou."

"Okay, how far will we go do you think?" 

"With the trial? I don't want to do much, just a small test run. I'll do a few punishments if you need a punishment, I'll give you rewards if you deserve a reward. Maybe dabble into a few kinks. I think that we should do a two week trial instead, and then we can see about signing a contract and making sure that you're prepared for a relationship first," Harry decided. 

Louis nodded and they continued on their date. Once they were tired out from jumping, climbing, playing, and eating, Harry decided that it was time for Louis to be home and tucked into his bed, snug as a bug in a rug.

They arrived at Louis' house where Louis and Harry were greeted by Zayn opening the door with a somewhat disappointed look on his face, which Harry was happy to go against with a stern, cold glare on his face. 

"Hello, I'm Harry. Why are you giving Louis that look?"

"That's none of your business, Harry. Why are you bringing Louis home so late?"

"Didn't realize that he was running on your curfew. He is not your kid and he's not on your schedule, let alone a curfew you've set for him. I have set a new curfew and a new bedtime for him. Now, move out of our way for a moment so I can make sure he gets into bed safe and sound." 

"I don't want you walking him to his room. I don't want you in his room at all, let alone making him get into bed."

"You won't be telling me what to do. I'd enjoy it if we were friends somewhere along the line for Louis' benefit." Harry said pushing past Zayn and allowing Louis to guide him to his room at the end of the room.

"You didn't have to be so mean to him, Harry," Louis said.

Harry shook his head, "I didn't have to be mean to him, no, but I didn't like how he was looking at you. I also don't like that he expected you home by a certain time. I mean, if you're going to have a curfew, then he's going to need to speak to me about this curfew of his beforehand. You're not his to give rules to. Undress and get out some pajamas. Brush your teeth, brush your hair, take off your make-up, and then come join me in here. Do I make myself clear, Louis?" 

"Yes sir," Louis nodded, already taking off his jewelry. 

He went to the bathroom, rushing through the teeth and hair brushing, taking his time with taking off his make-up. He didn't need red and blotchy skin, which would undoubtedly feel tight when he was done using face wash. 

He stripped from his clothing, leaving on his black panties that had bright pink lace trim. Louis decided to only put on an over sized T-shirt. 

When he walked out of the bathroom he noticed Harry sitting on the edge of his bed without a shirt. It took everything in Louis not to jump on Harry. Louis had been broken out of his trance when he heard Harry's voice.

"Told ya you would like it." He said with a hazy smirk. 

"Come here Lou, come sit on my lap."

Louis hesitated a bit before slowly walking over to Harry and sitting comfortably on his lap. 

"Harry, did you lock my door?" 

"Yes love, why?" Harry said a little confused. Louis turned and straddled Harry.

"Louis?" Harry said sternly before he leaned forward, catching Louis' lips in a chaste kiss. 

Louis let out a squeak before melting into Harry's touch. Harry flipped them over so that he was hovering over the smaller, yet older man. 

Harry began kissing down Louis neck until he found the boy's sweet spot. 

The strained moan that Louis let out motivated Harry to begin sucking harshly on spot right below his jawline. 

"H-hazza, please.." Louis moaned out loudly.

"Not right now Lou. You're so pretty, but not yet baby." Harry said teasingly. 

Harry knew the sub needed release, so he slipped his hand past the waistband of his lacey black panties and took Louis' length into his hand. He began to stroke Louis slowly.

"F-fuck I'm gonna come Harry." Louis moaned out.

"Rule number one, don't release without permission." 

"Harry...Hazz please can I come?" Louis begged.

"Come for me Lou." Harry said with a low growl.

As soon as Harry said that, Louis squirted white stripes all over Harry's hand.

"Good boy, Lou. Such a good boy." Harry praised as he reached over to Louis nightstand and grabbed a tissue to clean up the mess. 

"Don't leave Harry." Louis said tiredly. 

Harry realized how tired Louis was and he couldn't just leave him, so he pulled off his pants and crawled under the duvet with Louis and pulled him into his chest. 

"This is gonna be fun." Harry said. 

Louis nodded into Harry's chest, then wrapped his arms around him tightly before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Neither of the two males had to wake up at any point throughout the night, which made things quite a bit easier for when Harry had to wake up in the morning.

He smiled at the smaller, sleeping boy that was still wrapped up in his arms under the duvet. He cringed when he saw how matted his hair was, knowing that it wasn't going to be fun getting those tangles out. Today was just going to be one of those days where Harry put his hair in a bun and pretended like he wasn't annoyed at his life choices that lead up to the decision of growing his hair out to the length it was.

Harry lifted his head from the pillow and twisted around a bit to see who had opened Louis' door, which let out a squeak and quite possibly could've woken up the sleeping beauty in his arms.

He narrowed his eyes at the person who'd already put one foot into the room, ready to walk in and wake Louis up. It was Zayn. Of course it was Zayn. Who else would it have been that wanted to ruin Harry's morning, though Harry knew that it was probably unintentional and he most likely didn't even know that Harry was at the house, let alone in Louis' room still.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head." Zayn said making his way over to the bed.

"Zayn..leave me alone.....just wanna cuddle my Hazza." Louis said drowsily.

"What are you even talking about Lou, that prick isn't even here."

"Actually, that 'prick' is right here." Harry said slightly irritated.

"Great, just great. Why are you here ? I swear if you had sex with my Lou I'll hurt you."

"Your Lou? Hah, I'm still here because Louis wanted me to stay." Harry said laughing as he pulled Louis further into his chest, "Oh and Zayn, he's my Louis."

"Harry and Zayn, please stop." Louis said waking up.

"Fine Louis. Just sleep around with everyone. Go ahead." Zayn stifled.

"We didn't have sex Zayn! God what the fuck is wrong with you?! Just...just get out of my room!" Louis yelled.

Zayn threw his hands up in defeat and walked out without saying another word. Louis looked up from Harry's chest and saw that he was smiling.

"Hazza, why are you smiling?" Louis asked with a confused expression.

"That was hot. And you should call me daddy, I think it's more...fitting." Harry said as he rolled out of the bed.

"Louis, get dressed. You're coming to work with me today."

"Okay daddy," Louis hesitated before smiling, "I do like calling you that. It rolls off the tongue quite nicely."

"Come on Lou," Harry said as he tried to get Louis out of the bed for the second time.

For seeming so awake that morning, he definitely didn't want to get out of the bed, which he claimed was warm, even though there was no soft Harry to keep him even warmer.

"Make me," Louis challenged with a smirk.

"Louis, get your ass out of the bed before you make me late for work and we have to skip breakfast and I have to punish you," Harry said with a bit of an iced over tone.

"That's mean daddy," Louis pouts.

"It got you partially out of bed though, didn't it? Now, get dressed or I'm going to chose your outfit. I guarantee that you won't like the outfit I choose, so you may as well get up now and face the music," Harry said as he pushed the last button on his shirt through the corresponding hole on the other side.

Louis groaned, but got out of his warm, comfy bed, and put his warm feet onto the cold floor, hissing at the coolness.

He felt like a vampire hissing at the sun, but he could hear Harry chuckling to himself about how he was like a little kitten that was startled from their nap and moved from the sun.

Louis looked up and glared at Harry, who gave him a half stern/half amused face and motioned for him to hurry up. He took his time, only speeding up when Harry threatened a punishment.

He threw on an old band shirt that was Liam's. It was a muscle shirt so it wouldn't keep him very warm, but he didn't mind. He slid out of his pajama shorts and into black jeans, pulling on blue converse, brushing his teeth and hair, along with applying makeup, before he was putting his hand in Harry's awaiting hand and they were walking out of his room.

Louis smiled down at their intertwined fingers before looking back up. He saw Liam and Niall sitting on the couch all cuddled up, but Zayn was no where to be found.

"Liam, where's Zayn?" Louis asked.

"I have no clue. We were all cuddling and he said that he was going to wake you up, and he never came back."

"Hmm. Okaay. Well I'm leaving for a little bit. You guys know the rules, don't go in my room Lima bean." Louis said with a smile.

"Okay Lou. See ya later." Liam replied.

"Bye Louis." Niall said surprising everyone.

"Bye guys." Louis replied.

Harry grabbed Louis hand again and they walked down the driveway to Harry's car.

"Buckle up sweet cheeks. Don't want ya getting hurt." Harry said before starting the car.

"Well that's nice.... But I'd much rather you being confident enough in your driving and in me."

"I'm very confident in my driving. It's not my driving I'm worried about, it's the other people that I'm concerned about. And I'd really rather you be protected by something if we were to get into an accident," Harry said before driving off, not looking to make sure that other people were driving.

He was way too dangerous in his driving now, a cocky look stuck on his face. "Daddy, why don't you look before you drive?"

"I do, you just don't see me," Harry smirked.

"No you don't, I watch you when you switch lanes and pull out."

"Oh no, Lou, you've got it wrong. I never pull out until I'm done," Harry winked.

"How do you think that that was a good sexual innuendo? That sucked ass."

"Shut up. When we get to my office, you're going to sit in the chair in front of my desk. We will go over rules. You will sit and be still the entire time that you are there until I tell you to do something. You will be a good boy while we are there and you will not embarrass me or I will, in turn, embarrass you as your punishment."

"Look at you getting all dominant. Its hot." Louis said with a smile.

Harry turned and looked at Louis then turned and focused on the road again. The rest of the car ride was quiet, not an awkward silence, but a comfy one.

Louis stole a glance at Harry every once in a while. He decided that Harry's eyes was his favorite shade of green, and that his hair was his favorite as well. The more Louis thought about it, the more he wanted to run his fingers through Harry's hair.

"It's rude to stare babe. We're here." Harry said with smirked.

A blush formed on Louis cheeks as Harry got out and opened his door.

"Y'know, I'm very capable of opening my own door, daddy."

"I know Lou, but I'm supposed to take care of you. You'll find out more about that later. Don't worry about it until then." Harry said quietly before pressing a kiss to Louis' lips.

Harry pulled away before the kiss got too heated, earning a small whine from Louis.

"Don't whine Lou, you'll get plenty of kisses later. Right now we need to get inside. Looks like it's about to snow."

"Okay daddy." Louis said with a small pout that Harry noticed, but decided to ignore.

Once they got inside, Harry informed his assistant that Louis will be coming to Harry's job more often, and that he has no need to sign in.

The assistant looked up at Harry, then over at Louis and rolled her eyes in disgust. Louis glared back at her with a smug look before reaching over and possessively grabbing Harry's hand.

Harry pulled Louis down the hall and into his office, not even caring that he might possibly, though it was a small chance, be hurting Louis' arm or hand. He pushed open his office door and continued pulling Louis through the door. He let go of Louis' hand and walked to his desk. Louis just stood there a little bit confused as to what he was supposed to do.

"Have you already forgotten what I've told you to do, Louis?"

Louis turned a bit red in the face and looked down to his feet, turning them in and out, bending his knees on occasion to occupy himself and attempt to ignore the glare he was getting from the stern man at the desk.

"Baby, sit down," Harry reminded Louis, tone just a hair softer than it had been before. Louis nodded and sat down on the floor, causing Harry to chuckle, "In the chair, darling. You don't have to sit on the floor if you don't want to, for now."

"Oh," Louis said a little embarrassed.

"It's okay babe, no need to be embarrassed," Harry said with a big smile, "Just sit there while I sign in. Feel free to ask any questions."

Louis thought for a little while, "Daddy, what exactly do you do while being a lawyer?"

"Well, I help settle cases, but here lately I haven't been doing much. Mainly just sitting around and thinking about you for the last couple of days." Harry said proudly.

"W-what? Why me?" Louis asked innocently.

"Oh Lou, I think about how badly I want you," He said deviously.

Louis was speechless. He wanted to reply, but he was afraid that his voice would fail him and he'd only be able to moan out loud.

Louis decided to stay quiet and wait for his daddy to say something to him. Harry began working again with a proud smile plastered on his face and a raging hard on in his pants. He then remembered that he had to tell Louis the rules of the 'trial' run.

Harry knows that Louis is going to agree to staying his sub after the trial, but he wanted to seem fair to the smaller boy.

"Alright baby, you can continue sitting in the chair or you can come kneel on the floor by my chair. It's up to you right now," Harry said as he opened a drawer and pulled out paper and pens, a black one and a blue one.

Louis stayed in his seat, but watched Harry carefully, "What are you doing Harry?"

Harry didn't answer, in fact he ignored Louis. He continued ignoring Louis as he continued saying 'Harry'.

Finally, Louis seemed to understand what Harry was doing and asked politely, "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting papers out to write down your rules. You will have three main rules and then when our trial is over, I will add more rules, we will go over limits, punishments, as well as rewards," Harry said.

"Fine," Louis sighed and pouted, "What are my stupid rules?"

"Well, clean your attitude up and I'll tell you. For now, you won't be staying with me until I speak to Zayn. After that, you will stay with me and you will wake me up every morning with either breakfast or a sexual favor.

Don't touch yourself without my permission.

If you make yourself cum, it'll be even worse of a punishment, so don't do it.

Don't complain or whine over every little thing. I know, this'll be the most difficult for you, but work on it.

I know that there will be times that you're whiny and complainy, but I just want you to work on it a little so that you don't whine and complain and groan and moan over every single thing. Do you understand the rules?" Harry asks when he's done explaining everything.

Louis nods. "Words, Louis."

"Yes sir."

"Why are we regressing to calling me sir?"

"Dunno, it just felt better to say sir than to say daddy," Louis shrugs.

"Do you think these rules are fair?"

"Yes.. But do I have to move in with you? Can I just keep living with Zayn and just whenever I spend the night at yours, I'll wake you up like that?"

"Yes, whenever you're at my house, you're mine. When you're ready to move in with me, we'll find a house," Harry decided, "Do you have any more questions?"

"No sir, thank you," Louis nodded.

Harry smiled and told him that he could roam about as he pleased, but he had to behave.

Louis left Harry's office and walked down into the lobby. He was looking around for something to get into when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be roaming around without your dominant," The assistant said harshly.

"Um, excuse me but Harry told me that I can roam around as I pleased as long as I behaved." Louis sassed back.

"Well, I don't think a slut like you should be with Mr.Styles, but I guess you are willing to open your legs for anyone to get what you want."

"You know what, Ms.Emily," Louis says motioning to her name tag, "I'm going to walk back to Harry's office, politely, before I kick you in the face. I'm going to continue being the good sub I've been. And maybe, just maybe, when we have sex for the first time together, I'll be rewarded, and I'll tell you all about it." Louis turned around to a pleased looking Harry.

Louis quickly walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Did you hear that?" Louis whispered.

"Every word babe. You will definitely be rewarded later for being a good boy. Daddy is very proud of you." Harry whispered back before catching Louis' lips and a tongue filled kiss.

"Ugh, PDA is against the rules Mr.Styles." The assistant said.

"Strike one Emily. One more time and you'll have to face the consequences." Harry said sternly while looking at her with a face of disgust.

He looked back down at Louis, who is smiling.

"I guess you're spending the night at my flat tonight." Harry said with a devious grin.


	7. Chapter 7

"Baby, come on, you're taking forever," Harry said from where he was in the kitchen.

"Well I'm sure you don't want me tracking ice through the house on your pretty wood floors, let alone over the carpet in the living room," Louis said, slowly getting annoyed at how impatient Harry was being.

"Kitten, I didn't ask for an attitude. Come here," Harry demanded.

"Why?" Louis asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

It wasn't much fear because he was 50% sure Harry wouldn't hurt him, but he was also being whiny, which was a broken rule. He broke a rule already. Way to go Louis, he thought to himself, soon enough he'll hate you for being so disobedient.

"Just come here, baby," Harry said, not minding Louis' feelings much, which was both helpful and more nerve wracking. But Louis joined Harry in the kitchen nonetheless, pushing his fear to the back burner and putting on a face of confidence and defiance.

Louis walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face into Harry's chest. 

"Daddy, m'cold." Louis said.

"I'm sorry princess. I'll turn the heat up a bit after we order our dinner. What would you like to eat?"

"I dunno daddy, you decide." Louis said quietly. 

"Okay baby. How does Chinese sound?" Harry asked sweetly.

Louis nodded into Harry's chest. 

"Words princess. Use your words."

"That sounds good."

Harry looked down at Louis and smiled at how cute the smaller boy was when he was cold. Harry thought about keeping the house on the colder side when Louis was over, but decides against it because it sounded a little cruel. 

"Alright my baby," Harry said as he placed their food on the dining room table.

"Yes daddy?" Louis asked from his small nest of blankets he was surrounded by.

"Would you like to eat?"

"Yes please daddy," Louis rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned before getting up.

"It's only," Harry paused to check the time, "19:43, baby. Are you sleepy?"

Louis nodded so Harry nodded, "This is why daddy has a bedtime for you, kitten."

"Stop it," Louis pouted at Harry. He didn't need someone telling him what he was doing wrong right now. Right now he wanted cuddles and pets and a nice dinner with Harry.

"Alright, sit in your seat and I'll give you your food and water," Harry said and waited until Louis sat down to give him his dinner with a kiss to the head and a mumbled, "Good boy."

Louis began eating, smiling as he felt better than before he'd eaten. He and Harry had only eaten lunch and he was hungry. But every time he looked up at Harry, he thought of the many different things Harry could do to him at any moment if he wanted. So Louis began teasing Harry, knowing that he would definitely say something about it.

Once Louis finished eating he crawled into Harry's lap.

"What are you doing Louis?" Harry said looking at the boy in confusion.

"Nothing daddy. Just wanna cuddle." Louis replied innocently before sitting right on top of Harry's member and laying his head back on Harry's chest.

Harry almost moaned out loud, but managed to hold it in. He placed his food down on the table and wrapped his arms around Louis waist, cuddling into his neck.

"Baby, are you still cold?"

"No daddy, you are keeping me warm now."

Louis looked up at Harry and smiled before leaning in for a kiss. Harry leans down and connects their lips in a slow kiss. 

A few minutes later Louis pulls back and begins to pout cutely.

"Stop pouting baby." Harry says sternly.

Louis continues to pout cutely, this time putting his face in Harry's neck.

"Hiding your face does nothing, my small Lou. I can feel your lips. I know you're pouting," Harry said.

"No you can't."

Harry shook his head with a smile, not wanting to bicker about something stupid. He continued eating his food, occasionally offering a bite to Louis.

"Alright, I want you to go change in my room. We will shower tomorrow, but tonight I want cuddles and alone time. I will clean up everything here. Go on, baby," Harry said, pointing in the direction of his room.

Once Louis was gone, Harry began throwing away the leftover containers and washing their cups. He was planning on waiting for Louis to get back, but he stopped waiting when he was done making them hot chocolate.

Harry walked to his room to check on his baby boy. The door was open, so he didn't bother knocking. Louis was standing in front of the bed, two different sleep outfits laying there.

"That one, doll," Harry said, pointing to the one on the left before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist and burying his nose into Louis' neck, placing kisses there.

"You're so good to me Hazza," Louis said leaning back onto Harry, "It's only been like 3 days and I'm already feeling good about this."

"Well, that's amazing baby boy, because I've been feeling good about this since the first day I walked into that coffee shop." Harry mumbled between kisses.

Louis let out a small giggle before prying his younger boyfriend off of him, and grabbing his clothes.

"How about I help you get dressed in there, yeah?" Harry said leaning against the door frame.

Louis laughed and shook his head as he closed the door. When he pulled out the clothes Harry chose, he realized that all he was going to be wearing were a nice pair of pastel blue, lace panties, and one of Harry's oversized jumpers.

Louis smiled and put on the ensemble, smiling at how cute he looked. It was a light gray sweater that reached down to his mid thigh. He spun around and looked at himself in the mirror one more time then walked out of the bathroom over to where Harry was sitting on the bed.

"You look just darling," Harry said with a smile and pulled Louis onto the bed to lay on him, causing Louis to let out a loud, long stream of giggles.

"Well, since it's the weekend, I'll let you stay up past your bedtime. I know that you're tired though, so don't try to stay up. Go to sleep when you feel tired, I don't need you fighting sleep," Harry said as he held Louis tightly to his chest, the smaller boy cuddling into him with his face in Harry's neck.

"Yes daddy. Can we watch a movie?" Louis asked quietly, already falling asleep slowly.

"Of course we can, what would you like to watch, my darling baby boy?" Harry asked, lifting Louis' head with a gentle pull to the hair to make him look at Harry. 

"Mm daddy, don't do that. Turns me on," Louis says with a nervous smile, " I want to watch the minions."

"Don't tell me what to do babe. We can watch the minions though." Harry said sternly.

"I'm sorry daddy...I didn't mean to." Louis half whispered. 

"It's okay princess, you're still getting used to the rules. Just remember next time, yeah?" Harry says while running his fingers through Louis feathery hair.

Harry played the movie and snuggled Louis closer to his body. As soon as he got comfortable Louis was fast asleep. Harry took this as a chance to just look at Louis. He liked the way his long eyelashes cast a shadow on his pink cheeks, and the way his mouth slightly parted when he was asleep.

He didn't realize how long he had been looking at Louis until the end credits of the movie flashed across the screen.

After Louis had gone to sleep and Harry had his nice long looks at Louis, he turned the movie down. He didn't need Louis waking in the middle of the night because there was a loud part. He knew that if Lou woke up and the movie was still playing, he'd get excited and stay up to watch it. So when he was getting tired, he turned them onto their sides, spooning Louis and making sure Louis couldn't see the screen.

\---------------------------------

Louis was the first to wake up. It was the first time that he was the first to wake up and it was the first time he's woken up in Harry's house in Harry's arms. Harry was a peaceful sleeper, no snoring or moving, just breathing.

Now Louis was faced with making the hard decision of the morning - waking Harry up with breakfast or waking Harry up with something sexual. He was shit at cooking and would probably poison Harry, so he went with just waking Harry up with a hand job, which he knew he was good at.

Louis gently crawled on top of Harry, and kissed his neck. Harry stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Louis decides to go for it.

Louis slipped his tiny hand past the waist band of Harry's shorts, gasping at the size of the younger man.

Louis pulled Harry out of his pants and began stroking his member. Harry started moaning, so Louis quickened his motions, moving at a pace that was fast enough to please Harry but slow enough to keep him from reaching his orgasm too soon.

"Princess..fuck." Harry said without even opening his eyes.

Louis smiled to himself, pleased with the response he's getting. Louis ran his thumb over Harry's slit, earning a loud moan from him. He placed his other hand at the base of Harry's cock so he could please the man even further. 

"Such a good boy Lou...i'm so close baby."

Louis went faster and soon Harry was shooting his load all over Louis' hand and his own chest. Louis dipped down and cleaned up the mess while Harry stared at him in awe.

"Come here beautiful." Harry said with a content smile plastered on his face.

"Did I do good daddy?" Louis asked, looking up to Harry with pink, puffy lips.

"You did perfect baby boy. Now we have to get up and get ready for me to go to work. Your coming with me again."

"But daddy, are you gonna fix my little.....problem?" Louis asked with a small pout.

Harry cooed at the adorable sight. Louis hair was all over the place and he was engulfed in his giant sweater that gave him sweater paws.

"No baby. You'll be okay." Harry said with a smirk Louis pouted at Harry, not liking this one bit. He was confused though, because there was half of him that liked that Harry used him for his pleasure and wasn't giving Louis anything in return, but the other half was just annoyed and horny and wanted something to touch him. So Louis did. He looked Harry directly in the eye and broke Harry's most important rule.

"Touch yourself for one more second and you'll get yourself put into time out and four days with a cock ring on along with time out. Move your hand, Louis, and stop being greedy," Harry demanded, his tone as cold as ice, sending shivers down Louis' spine.

Louis did move his hand, but he didn't move it away from his cock. "Tomlinson, you're being naughty this morning. Why did you not move your hand away?"

"You said move my hand, not move it away," Louis smirked easily, continuing to move his hand up and down his cock.

"Get up and remove your hand from your dick, Louis," Harry demanded. However he didn't wait for Louis to move his hand away, nor did he wait for Louis to get up. Instead, he lifted Louis from the bed, hitting his hand once to make him move it. He brought Louis to the corner, starting with the time out first.

"You're going to stand here for 20 minutes. I will make breakfast and get the ring. If you need to stop your punishment, say red. I won't be mad at you for needing to stop. And if you need to be with me and not be by yourself, whether it's because you don't trust yourself alone or it's because you can't handle the isolation, it's fine. This is our trial period, it's a time for us to learn what we can handle and what we can't," Harry said, receiving a 'yes daddy' from Louis. Harry left with a warning, "Don't touch yourself, baby. If I catch you touching yourself, I'm going to make you hold your arms out and put books on them. Do you understand me?"

Louis once again nodded and replied with a somewhat confident, "Yes daddy."

And so Harry walked out. He left the room, leaving the door open in case Louis needed to color out while he was out of the room. He walked to the guest room, the one that nobody ever used he had people over, that was down the hall and opened the door, going to the bathroom. He checked the time, noticing that it didn't even take 2 minutes to get here. His boy still had 18 minutes to go and he still had at least 15 minutes to choose what ring he wanted Louis to wear.

He'd gotten a few from the small sex shop that sat on the corner of his street that looked like they'd be both comfortable and constricting on Louis' cock.

He'd automatically assumed that Lou would have a small cock, simply because of how small he was. But now he knew that Louis wasn't really even as close to what Harry thought he'd be, an inch or so smaller than what Harry had imagined.

He closed his eyes and ran his hand over the four he'd laid out, stopping his hand on a random one. He opened his eyes and saw that his hand had stop on a neon pink one. He grinned and picked it up, looking to the clock again. He still had 14 minutes.

He stood up, stretching his back, and picked up a bottle of lube on the way out. He walked into his room where Louis was still standing, facing the corner where the walls met. He was still pouting about being stuck in time out, but his cock was still very hard, showing he'd been a good boy and hard, showing he'd been a good boy and not touched himself.

Louis turned his head to look at Harry with pleading and confused eyes. Harry shook his head with a small smile as if to say that no, his punishment wasn't over, but it's close to it.

Harry walked back out of the room to go to make breakfast. He decided that he'd make eggs and toast, since it was just simple and quick. But the. He realized that he didn't know how Louis liked his eggs, so he just decided on waiting until Louis' now 10 minutes was over.

Harry continued checking the time over and over. He couldn't wait for Louis to get done with the time out, though he knew that Louis did deserve it. He grinned when Louis' time was finally over. When he walked back to his room, he smirked as Louis continued giving his legs breaks by bending them and then straightening them again.

"Alright baby, you can come here now. Come give daddy cuddles and we'll put your cock ring on," Harry said softly, not wanting to scare Louis with how suddenly he walked in.

Louis smiled and turned around, quickly walking over to Harry to sit on his lap. He smiled more as Harry began softly petting his hair and placing kisses to his face and neck. He began giggling as Harry blew raspberries in his neck, but he knew that soon he would have a stupid cock ring on him.

"Daddy when will you put my ring on?" Louis asked innocently.

"I was going to leave that up to you," Harry said before continuing, "Before or after breakfast. It's your decision and you've got two minutes to make it."

Louis shook his head, "No thank you daddy, just put it on me now, please."

Harry nodded, looking at Louis' soft cock and nodded in satisfactory. He grabbed the neon cock ring and showed it to Louis, "I'm going to put lube on this to help it go on easier, alright baby?"

"Yes daddy," Louis nodded, looking at how bright the ring was. He liked it very much, but he couldn't help but think about what it would look like with white jeans on. Harry put a thin coat of lube, making sure that it would be enough to help get it on but not so much that it would get goopy around the ring and would cause Louis a rash or discomfort.

"Ready for breakfast, doll?" Harry asked.

"Yes daddy, I'm very ready," Louis said with a big smile.

"Alright baby, leave your panties off. You can keep your sweater on if you want, but panties stay off," Harry said as he helped Louis off of his lap and onto the carpeted floor of his bedroom. Harry picked Louis up bridal style and went downstairs. Harry sat Louis on the counter and started breakfast.

"Princess, how do you want your eggs?"

"Hmm...scrambled with cheese." Louis said while swinging his legs cutely. 

"Daddy, when am I allowed to work?" Louis questioned. 

"I don't think you'll be needing to work baby boy. I'll pay all of your expenses so you don't have to." Harry said as he finished cooking their breakfast.

Harry placed all the food on 2 plates and put them on the kitchen island. Then he went back and stood between Louis legs.

"Are you ready to eat baby?"

"Yes daddy." Louis said wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and his legs around Harry's waist.

"We've got to hurry baby. I don't want to be late for work." Harry said rushing Louis.

After breakfast they both jumped in the shower and washed up quickly. When they finished showering, they got dressed and headed to Harry's black jeep.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry helped Louis out of the car when they reached his office building. It was a Saturday so there shouldn't be anyone here except the unfortunate person, most likely a college kid, who had the turn on being the weekend receptionist. Harry held the door for Louis and smiled at him as he walked in.

Louis had chosen white jeans that looked really good on him. But as Louis continued to point out how lovely his jeans looked on him, Harry realized what he was really pointing out. The cock ring was showing quite obviously in the tight jeans. Louis smiled and proudly strutted through the main lobby, past all of the people, and to Harry's office.

"Louis, you do know everyone can see that pretty cock ring, right?"

"Yep." Louis replied with a snappy tone.

"Louis. Calm your attitude." Harry said sternly.

"Whatever." Louis huffed out as he sat down on the couch.

Harry looked over at Louis in confusion and irritation. Louis was just fine until they got to Harry's work place.

"Louis, why are you acting like that?"

"Like what daddy?" Louis said sarcastically.

"Louis stop it right now." Harry said angrily.

"You don't tell me what to do," Louis rolled his eyes and began scrolling through Twitter on his phone. It'd been a while since he'd posted anything.

Harry shook his head, "Be quiet, Louis. If you're going to be rude and snotty, you're going to shut your mouth."

Louis shook his head with a smirk on his face. He knew that he was getting to Harry now. He was loving every second of this. He knew it'd lead to a punishment for him later, but he couldn't bring himself to care much.

"Louis, come here." Harry pushed his chair back from his desk and patted his leg. Harry was going to spank Louis. It may be a trial, but he can still punish his sub for being disrespectful.

"Louis you are going to get 10 spanks." Harry said sternly.

Louis cock slightly stiffened in his pants. Making Louis grimace because of the cock ring he had on.

"Okay daddy." Louis whispered out.

"I want you to count each spank out Loud and thank me afterwards. Got that?" Harry carefully explained.

"Yeah, o-okay daddy." Louis said as he laid over Harry's legs.

Now Harry wasn't and hasn't ever been a cruel person, especially regarding punishments, so he wasn't worried about hurting Louis any more than intended, but he was still a tad concerned about it. It was mostly because of the fact that this was the trial period more than anything. But that wasn't going to stop him from spanking Louis as if he were his sub, because technically, he was.

"Alright baby boy, just to make sure you remember, what do you say if you need me to stop?" Harry asked the boy who was bent at a somewhat awkward angle over his lap.

"Red."

"What is your color now?"

"Green."

"Good boy. Okay, I'm going to start now," Harry said as he rubbed Louis' back to help calm him as he brought his hand up.

He was going to start with softer spanks that lead to harder ones, but he wasn't going to do the hardest he could, simply because this is a punishment for something that wasn't necessarily going against his rules, it was just something that was rude.

Normally, he would wash the sub's mouth out with soap and water if they were rude, but he didn't have the soap that was okay to do it - that was at his home.

He brought down his hand without warning, though he technically did warn Louis, making Louis jump in surprise, making Harry say, "Stay still, I don't want to hurt you."

Louis nodded and whimpered out a little, "Yes daddy. One." He'd never been very good with pain, even the smallest pinch hurt him, but he would tell Harry if it was too much and they'd work on it.

Harry was rubbing the red hand mark before he shifting lifted his hand from him and brought his hand down once more, and the twice more. He wanted this over sort of quickly so that he could hear what Louis thought about it. However, Louis jumped and squirmed both times.

"I need you to stay still," Harry said sternly, though he knew that if it was going to be this difficult with these ones, it'd be difficult for Louis to sit still for the next seven that were given to him.

"Here baby boy, since you're having such trouble sitting still for daddy, stand up for me," Harry waited for Louis to stand up before giving his next instructions.

"Now, you can choose to bend over the desk and I'll spank you or you can lay over my right knee and I'll help you stay still with my left leg."

Louis obviously chose the most comfortable of the two and quickly put himself over Harry's right leg, Harry wrapping his left leg around Louis' two legs. Louis quite liked this position, though he knew he probably shouldn't.

"Now that I've probably thrown you off, do you know how many we were at?"

Louis nodded, "Three."

"Good boy," Harry whispered.

Harry lifted his hand, admiring the redness that was Louis' ass. He brought it down two more times, each getting harder as he climbed up the ladder to ten. Louis whined at that and tried to squirm, but Harry's leg held him in place, which was reassuring in some ways. This way he knew he couldn't move or jump so he wouldn't be hurt unintentionally, but it was also comforting to know that Harry was there. It was even more comforting to know that Harry was staying there, he wasn't moving away or moving Louis away. He could vaguely feel warm tears running down his cheeks as he told Harry that they were now at five.

"You're doing so well, baby. Are you ready for the next five?" Harry asked. He knew that this was probably Louis' first punishment in quite a while, and the first with him, so he was going to ask and make sure.

"Yes daddy, I'm alright," Louis said and Harry nodded and lifted his hand away from Louis once again. 

He dropped it once, this time harder than the last five, waiting for Louis to tell him that they were at six before continuing. And that's how it continued to go, Harry getting harder and harder with the spanks, Louis letting out more and more whimpers and tears, and Harry continuing to admire his boy's ass, which was now a shade of red that someone could never recreate. It contrasted with Louis' tan skin so well.

"Alright baby boy, you're done, it's all over now," Harry said as he gently pulled Louis up to sit in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around Louis' middle and rocked them back and forth as best as he as could in the chair that he was sitting in.

He continued softly saying how good Louis was and how pretty he looked. He waited until Louis stopped crying to help him move.

He was now cradling Louis as though he were an infant and he leaned down to look at Louis very closely before kissing all over his face, eliciting quite a few giggles from the boy. He then asked, "Would you like me to put cream on your butt, Louis?"

Louis shook his head, "I misbehaved. You punished me rightfully so. I'm not in a horrendous amount of pain, but I will tell you if I need it later on."

Harry just nodded and continued to hold Louis as he worked. Louis continued speaking to him as he worked, which he enjoyed. Eventually, Louis sat up and pulled on the panties he'd been wearing that morning. If he had his way, he wouldn't have even been wearing panties, but Harry insisted that he wear panties in case he got tired of his pants.

Now Louis moved to sit on Harry's left thigh. He leaned his head back to lay on Harry's shoulder and his eyes began to droop tiredly. He tried to fight sleep, but in the end sleep won.

He was woken up by Harry rocking him and whispering that it was time to get up and function like a normal human. Louis nodded when he was finally awake enough to move from Harry's hold.

"Can we have lunch?"

"Of course," Harry smiled down at the boy, "You will need to put pants on though, can't have anyone looking at what's mine."

"Okay daddy. What are we gonna eat?" Louis asked while pulling his pants up.

"I don't know love. How about we just get some donuts. How does that sound princess?"Harry said, watching Louis.

"I like that idea." Louis replied simply. Louis planned on going back to mouthing off to Harry just because he felt like it.

Harry grabbed Louis hand and they walked out of the office together. Emily looked at them and scoffed but Louis just turned around and smiled at her.

"God, Harry. She's such a bitch."

"Language Lou. I don't care if you curse, just not in the work building." Harry said sternly.

"Whatever." Louis said snapping back into his sassy mood.

"You know, you are incredibly hot when you're being sassy." Harry stated with a smug face.

"I'm incredibly hot all of the time daddy." Louis smiled. He needed that confidence boost.

Louis and Harry walked into the donut shop and ordered their food. Harry, a double chocolate donut, and Louis getting a regular glazed.

They sat down and ate their donuts in silence.

"Baby, why are you being so quiet?"

"So I won't say something I'll regret," Louis mumbled out, barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

"What was that?" Harry said with an agitated tone.

"Ugh, nothing. Can we please leave?" Louis said with a straight face.

Harry looked at Louis and said something that surprises them both.

"You can leave," Harry rolled his eyes, though both his and Louis' eyes immediately went wide. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"So you were thinking it?!" Louis asked, though he was pretty close to shouting.

"Lower your voice," Harry warned.

"No, you don't tell me what to do," Louis glared.

"Oh my god, we're doing this again then?" Harry asked as he once again rolled his eyes. He was really getting sick of Louis' attitude.

"You're an asshole, Harry," Louis said before pushing back from the table and walking off.

Louis finds his way back to his flat that he shares with Zayn. He storms in and slams the door behind him, then stomps to his room and face plants onto his bed before crying.

"Lou," Zayn hesitated, "What's wrong? Was it that guy you had over?"

"Go away Zee." Louis mumbled through the pillow.   
"Lou, I will hurt him. Did he hurt you?"

"Bloody fucking hell Zayn. Go the fuck away? Do you not understand basic English?!" Louis screamed. 

"What's with your attitude?" Zayn yelled back before slamming the door and going back to his room to cuddle his boyfriends.

Louis screamed into his pillow, throwing a little tantrum on his bed. He layed there for a while, then drifted off into an angry sleep.

Louis was waken by loud yelling coming from the kitchen.

"Shut the fucking hell up!" Louis shouted still in bed, not wanting to even get up and unlock the door to go out. However, the yelling continued on.

"Do you assholes even care about the sleeping person?! Shut up before I come out there and kill you all!" It still continued so Louis dragged himself out of the bed and unlocked the door.

When he was out of his room, he could hear what they were yelling about. He could also tell who it was. He could hear Zayn on one side of the argument, sometimes being joined by Niall or Liam or both, and on the other side was none other than the infamous Harry Styles. He could hear that they were yelling about him, which made him feel very awkward and angry and sad and just a whole onslaught of emotions ran through him.

From where he was standing, he could only see the faces of Liam, Niall, and Zayn. Liam was looking at him so he waved his hand towards him as if saying come here. Liam slyly nodded and whispered something to Zayn before slinking into the hallway where Louis was standing.

He quickly turned them to walk down the hall to Louis' room so they could have privacy. Well, that and he didn't want Harry to look at see them there in case Louis didn't want Harry around him.

"What are they arguing about Li?" Louis asked.

"I dunno, something about something Harry did earlier I think. I don't know really. Zayn's just yelling about anything and everything Harry's done. You need to try to go back to sleep. It's the middle of the night," Liam said as he pulled Louis' blankets up to the boy's chin. He'd always tucked Louis in when there was a storm or when Liam and Zayn or Liam and Niall, or all three, had an argument and Louis was afraid.

Louis nodded and then waited until Liam left his room. He knew that he probably had makeup that was looking shitty now, if his pillowcase that had wet looking mascara and eyeliner marks on it was anything to go by.

He grabbed his phone from the table, not even questioning how it got there, and texted Harry asking for him to cuddle Louis. Louis heard Harry use the same excuse as Liam did and he heard Zayn scoff but obliviously give him directions. However, Harry wasn't going to the bathroom. Both of them knew where he was going. But it still made him feel better when he heard the doorknob to his bedroom turn.

"Louis, baby let me in." Harry said sternly but quiet enough not to be heard by the other boys.

"Just come in, its unlocked."

Harry walked in and immediately took off his shoes, jacket, and pants, then crawled into the bed with Louis.

"I'm still mad at you Harry." Louis said while turning to cuddle into Harry's chest.

Harry felt guilty and wanted to make everything better, so he gently got off the bed, and walked over to the door to lock it.

"Hazza, what are you doing?" Louis questioned.

Harry didn't say a word. He just took his shirt off, leaving him in nothing but his briefs. Louis scanned Harry's body hungrily and sat up in his bed.

Harry walked over to Louis and pulled the blanket back. He crawled on top of Louis and began kissing up his neck, connecting his lips with Louis' every so often.

Louis got irritated at how slow Harry was moving so he pulled back from the kiss and pulled the remainder of his clothes off, seeing that he only had on a shirt.

Harry pushed Louis on his back and roughly began to suck love bites all over his bare body.

"H-harry please." Louis begged.

"What was that princess?"

"Daddy....please fuck me." Louis said with a high pitched whine.

With those words, Harry flipped Louis onto his stomach, and roughly pulled his ass into the air by his hips.

"Fuck baby, you're so pretty." Harry said as he removed Louis' panties and threw them across the floor.

Harry shoved his fingers into Louis mouth.

"You better soak my fingers up good because that's the only lube you're getting." Harry said dominantly.

Louis quickly slicked Harry's fingers before the bigger boy pulled his fingers away and placed one against Louis' throbbing hole.

"Fuck me daddy please." Louis begged even more.

"Stop begging Louis." Harry said as he pushed one finger deep inside of Louis.

"Shit!" Louis moaned out.

Harry smiled to himself and began thrusting his finger in Louis' wet heat. After a few seconds he slowly pushed two more fingers deep inside of Louis and curled them upwards so he was massaging the ring of nerves.

"May I cum please?!" Louis cried out.

"No slut!" Harry yelled.

As all of this was happening, Zayn, Liam, and Niall had their ear pressed against Louis bedroom door.

Harry quickly pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up with Louis' entrance. Harry roughly slammed into Louis with no warning.

"Ah fuck daddy, yes." Louis panted out, loving the pain mixed with pleasure.

Harry rocked into Louis at a fast pace. The only thing being heard is panting, moaning, and Louis ass hitting Harry's hips. Louis arched his back once Harry hit his bundle of nerves. Harry noticed Louis' reaction and started pounding harder in that angle.

Louis let out a pleading cry.

"Daddy please. I need to cum!"

Harry felt a tingling sensation in his stomach and threw his head back in pleasure. He reached around Louis and pulled the bright pink cock ring off.

"Cum for me baby." Harry half-whispered out.

With that, Louis released all over his white sheets, clenching around Harry's cock and forcing him to cum deep inside of Louis.

Harry leaned forward to catch his breath, and he pulled out of Louis. Louis collapsed on the bed and immediately reached out for Harry to cuddle him.

"Daddy?" Louis whispered.

"Yes baby?"

"Well, there's a few things.... The troublesome trio have been standing outside the door listening. I was also wondering if you were going to stay.. And if I had to have the cock ring back on to finish out the four days," Louis whispered out, tucking his face Harry's neck.

"I'll stay if you want me to. If you want the ring back on, I'll put it back on you, baby. But it's your choice," Harry said.

Louis nodded, "Can I have it back on, daddy?"

"Yes, of course, baby. Would you like to explain why or would you like to keep it a secret from me?" Harry asked as he picked the ring up from the bedside table.

"It's nice.... I feel like.... Happy with it.... I probably sound like a loon, but it's true. It kind of reminds me that I'm the sub and you're the Dom and that I'm yours."

"Have we discovered a kink of yours, baby boy?" Harry asked and Louis just shrugged and yawned.

"Can you turn the light off, daddy?" Louis asked, his voice laced with drowsiness.

Harry nodded and kissed Louis' forehead. He leaned over and turned the light off before quickly returning to Louis.

"You were a good boy today, love," Harry whispered into Louis' ear.

"Don't do that, daddy," Louis whimpered.

"Do what?" Harry asked, genuinely confused as to why his boy was so squirmy now.

"You're teasing me. And you're going to make me hard again, and I'm too sleepy to go for round two, especially with this cock ring on," Louis whined.

"Alright, well, I just want you to know that you were a good boy for daddy and I enjoyed this," Harry whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

"Louis, get up and explain this," is what Louis woke up to the next morning. It was coming from an angry Zayn that was standing above him and looking down at him, dark eyes a bit menacing and making Louis feel small.

"Explain what?" Louis whispered.

"Explain nothing," Harry whispered into Louis' ear.

"Do not listen to that asshole. I heard him call you a slut last night as he fucked you into the bed. And now you've got a fucking cock ring on. Explain everything to me right now," Zayn continued his little rant and made it all the more dramatic by pacing his room.

"You call Liam and Niall slut.... What's the difference between H calling me a slut and you calling them a slut?" Louis asked. He sounded strong and confident, but he felt quite the opposite under the glare Zayn was giving him and Harry shaking his head behind him.

"Louis, shh, you don't have to tell him anything."

Zayn shook his head, "No, you need to tell me everything."

"Well since you just have to know, Harry fucked me last night and it felt really good." Louis said, smiling smugly.

Harry pouted cutely and looked up at Louis, "Just good? That's all the credit I get?"

Louis laughed a little and leaned down to kiss Harry's lips, and whispered, "Amazing daddy. Fucking amazing."

"Fucking hell," Zayn cursed out loud, "Why Louis? Just why!?"

"Because his cock is big." Louis said, making Harry mumble an 'I know'.

"NO, not why was it amazing...god. Never mind. I'm leaving you two sluts. Hope you don't get your dick stuck in that cock ring." Zayn said with an irritated look. "You don't mean that," Louis said with a half determined and half hurt look on his face.

"Sure I do. I mean, if you're going to let him fuck you, lock your cock up, and call you a slut, why would you even need your cock to be out? What would the rest of your life in a cock ring be?"

"It won't get stuck on me. We took it off last night when we fucked. I was good and got to cum," Louis said, proud that he was a good boy for his daddy, but also hurt by what Zayn was saying. Of course his daddy needed his cock still.

"Zayn, please leave." Harry said, finally having enough of that conversation.

"You don't control me. If anyone needs to leave, its you." Zayn snapped, pointing at Harry. 

"Fine. Come on baby, We'll go to my place." Harry sat up, but kept his lower region covered, considering he was still naked.

"Zayn, we can't leave until you get out of my room. We are very much naked." Louis stated. He felt bad for leaving Zayn, but Louis had to stay with his dominant.

Zayn turned around and left the room, slamming the door in the process. Harry looked up at Louis and gave him a sympathetic smile. Louis looked down at Harry and pulled him up by his chin to kiss him.

"I'm sorry daddy." Louis looked down at his small hands.

"For what baby?"

"For being overly sassy yesterday, and for the way Zayn is treating you." Louis said with a small pout.

Harry pulled the smaller boy into his chest, "You don't need to apologize for his actions. As for your attitude yesterday....we'll talk about that later. Right now we need to get up and get dressed. You should pack a small bag for my house."

"Okay daddy." Louis said before climbing out of bed. He looked over at Harry, who had his back turned to Louis. Louis bit his lip and went over to his dresser to grab some clothes.

"Lou, you're going to need more than just new panties," Harry said as he watched Louis only pick out pretty panties and put them gently in his bag.

"Why daddy?" Louis pouted. He knew that he needed more clothes, but it was fun to play with Harry.

"You need clothing. More than just panties. If you continue to put panties into that bag, I will make you go out to my office in nothing but panties," Harry threatened, though Louis knew that Harry was most likely being honest.

"Fine," Louis groaned. He began putting clothes into his bag, always asking for Harry's approval before putting it in the bag.

"Alright kitten, you need to move onto toiletries. I don't know why you packed so much anyway," Harry was shaking his head as he helped zip up Louis' almost overpacked bag.

"Because...."

"Because?" Harry questioned, wondering why Louis wouldn't have just finished his sentence.

"Can I stay with you for a while?" Louis asked, staying silent to allow Harry to answer.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Can I please stay with you?"

"Look, I know that you're angry with Zayn, but you can't make these decisions."

"Who says I've been thinking about this just because of Zayn?" Louis looked at Harry in the mirror, winked, and went to his bathroom to get his makeup and other necessities.

\----------------

Louis and Harry were cuddling on the couch, at Harry's watching a film.

"Daddy?" Louis said, cuddled into Harry's side.

"Yes baby?"

"Nothing." Louis said smiling. Louis gets the bright idea to annoy his daddy for fun.

"Wait, daddy?" Louis asked again, cutely.

"Hmm??" Harry furrows his eyebrows.

"Ummmmm, how do you spell bananas? I can never figure out how many na's to put." Louis puts on a cute thinking face.

"Why are you thinking about how to spell bananas princess?" Harry asked with a confused look.

"Well, I don't know honestly."

"Its spelled B-A-N-A-N-A-S." Harry said slowly.

"Daddy, why do you talk so slowly? You talk all slow with your deep voice and it turns me on." Louis cleverly asked.   
"Lou, baby, why are you asking so many questions? I thought you wanted to watch this film."

"Well, I did want to watch it.... But now I'm bored and want answers to all my questions."

"And if I decided to ignore you?"

Louis shook his head, "You wouldn't do that, daddy."

"I might, you don't know. That's for me to decide."

Louis shook his head and laid his head down on Harry's lap. Louis looked up at Harry and smiled a wide smile, but Harry just pet his hair and glanced down at him with a smile before returning his attention to the screen. Louis frowned and  
pressed his head to Harry's hand, trying to get Harry to pay more attention to him. When that didn't get him anything more than a kiss to the forehead, Louis dug his head into Harry's crotch. He smirked as that finally got a reaction from his daddy, but all it really got him was Harry removing his hand from Louis' hair.

"Daddy, why are you not petting me?"

Harry looked down and held his pointer finger to his lips and shushed him. Harry pointed to the screen before focusing on the screen. Louis tried to focus on whatever was playing, but he just continues to get bored.

"Daddy, who's your favorite boy?"

"Hmm. Pay attention, love. But you're my favorite." Louis couldn't stop grinning over the small fact that Harry replied to him.

"Daddy?" Louis asked and Harry hummed.

"Daddy?"

Harry continued watching the movie.

"Daddy?" Louis was starting to get annoyed at Harry's responses, or really, the lack thereof.

"Daddy, answer me," Louis whined, digging his head harshly into Harry's crotch again. Harry still didn't answer.

"Harry answer me," Louis demanded, picking up Harry's hand and biting him.

"Louis, what is it!?" Harry sighed out, frustrated.

"I just want you to pay attention to me !" Louis huffed, and harshly sat up, then scooted to the other end of the couch. 

"Im sorry princess," Harry reached over and grabbed the remote to turn off the movie, "what would you like to do love?"

Louis looked around the room to avoid looking at Harry's beautiful face. He wanted to stay mad at the man this time, so he ignored Harry.

"Louuuu, don't ignore me baby. I'm sorry for depriving you of attention."

"Prove it." Louis said with crossed arms and a smirk.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, Mr.Styles. Maybe you should figure that out." Louis said with a smile before hopping off of the couch and sassily walking up the stairs to Harry's room.

"Louis, why are you in here?" Harry asked as he pushed open the door to reveal a Louis at something on his phone.

"'Cause I can be," Louis replied in a sing song tone.

"Mhm.. Let's see.. It's attention you wanted, yes?" Harry asked and Louis nodded at him. "Then it is attention that you shall receive."

"What're you going to do to me daddy?"

"Well my little love, you may choose. Would you like to be cuddled or would you like to go out and do something?"

"I told you that you had to make it up to me."

"Fine. Up you get, come on. We're going to go on a walk," Harry said, holding his hand out for Louis.

"No we are not," Louis shook his head.

"Then pick something. Anything you'd like to do, we can do it."

"Well daddy, I was thinking that we could go to a paintball place or something. Something active and fun."

"Oh no baby. I don't want bruises on you unless they are love bites created by me," Harry said quickly. 

"Fine. I'll take you up on the walk." Louis said as he stood up and walked over to Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Oh, what was that for?" Louis said with a gasp.

"I'm horny, and it's your fault." Harry finished this sentence with a kiss. 

"Ahhh, I see. And I'm guessing you want me to take care of that for you...daddy?" Louis replied seductively. 

"Yes." Harry mumbled while kissing down Louis' neck.

Louis pushed Harry away and smiled. "Not right now daddy. I would like to go on that walk now, and stop trying to seduce me."

They walked down the stairs, hand in hand, and to the door. Harry opened the door, being the gentleman he is and allowed Louis to walk outside before him. However when Harry walked outside and felt the air he immediately said, "No, get back in here."

The question came out of Louis' mouth before he even had time to process it, "Why daddy?" Not even ten seconds later, he had a bright red face and was looking around him frantically to make sure nobody heard him.

"Because it's cold. Now get back in the house," Harry demanded. He loved Louis' pretty pink face and would love to see it again, but he'd rather Louis be warm now.

Louis groaned but walked back inside, clearly annoyed. He knew that Harry was just trying to keep him warm, but he was perfectly fine with being a little bit chilly.

Harry was holding two jackets up for him to choose from, one obviously bigger than the other. He chose the smaller one for the comfort of Harry. There was no way in hell Harry would be able to fit into the smaller jacket.

"Can we go now?" Louis rolled his eyes.

"Drop the attitude, Louis," Harry said as he opened the door for Louis to walk out.

"I don't wanna. I can't drop something I don't have," Louis raised his right eyebrow and looked at Harry.

"Louis Tomlinson, I will not hesitate to punish you," Harry threatened, though it was more of a promise than a threat.

"But we are walking.... And out in public."

"That should add to the motivation to behave then, shouldn't it? You wouldn't want to embarrass daddy, would you, love?" Harry smirked.

"Dunno.... Do I?"

"That's something that you've got to answer. But remember that if you embarrass me by being a misbehaved brat, then I have all the right in the world to punish you for it," Harry reminded to which Louis nodded.

"Can we go through the park?" Louis asked as he pointed to the empty park that was lit only by a few surrounding lights and the moon, though the moon was mostly covered by the trees.

"Sure, I see no reason that we can't," Harry nodded.

Once the couple got to the park, Louis immediately ran over to the jungle gym, like a little 12-year old. 

"Come slide with me daddy!" Louis yelled, not even caring if anyone heard him this time.

"No Louis," Harry said with a fond laugh.

"Why not?"

"Because I said no baby, just have fun."

"I can't have fun without you. Is it because you think you're too big?" Louis said with a loud laugh.

"Yep, that's exactly why."

"No you're not daddy. I've seen people bigger than you on these things. Just slide down once with me, please?" Louis whined.

"Fine, I'm coming." Harry climbed onto the jungle gym and walked over to the slide.

"How're we gonna do this princess?" Harry asked confused, but entertained. 

"I'm gonna sit in your lap. Just sit down at the top," Louis instructed as he pushed Harry towards the slide. Harry sat down, and Louis crawled over him into his lap, and they both slid down with big smiles and lots of giggles.

Once they got off of the slide, Harry walked towards the swings.

"Why are you over there, daddy? I wanna go down the slide again," Louis whined and pouted.   
"I'm an old man, baby boy. I've got to rest or I'm going to fall asleep before 21:52," Harry said after glancing at his watch and noticing he'd have 4 minutes until then.

"You're old.... But I don't think you'd fall asleep before then. You've got me to entertain you," Louis said as he walked over to the swings to sit in the one next to Harry.

"Yes I do.."

They stopped talking for a while, sitting in silence. It was a comfortable but annoying silence. Louis had never been one to be able to sit in silence and handle it with grace. Well, clearly he'd been able to do it for his punishment, but even that surprised him.

"Say something," Louis whined.

"How can someone so silent during punishment be so whiny when it's quiet?"

"Because this isn't punishment. I'm not being left alone. You're sitting with me. There's a difference between a punishment and not punishment," Louis rolled his eyes.

"Alright. Fine. Come here, love," Harry said holding Louis' slightly clammy hand.

"Why daddy?"

"Just come here."

So Louis did. There was no reason for him to not go to Harry. Including the fact that if he didn't, there was a chance that he could get a punishment for being disobedient, though he doubted Harry would do that. He stood in front of Harry before plopping himself onto Harry's lap and grinning at him.

"Baby, you're shivering.. Do you not have enough covering you?" Harry asked and Louis nodded, though he was a tad cold. It's not like he was lying to Harry or anything, but he felt like he was. "You sure?" Louis nodded again, though he brain screamed at him to just tell Harry that he was warm enough to stay out but that he was getting chilly.

"We need to go to the store or something. I need to find something to post on tumblr or Instagram or Twitter or something. Even if it's one thing. I can put the same thing on everything."

"I'm sorry, what? We don't need to go anywhere. You can try asking me politely if we can go somewhere but you will not be choosing where we go."

"Then I'll go by myself," Louis frowned. He didn't want Harry telling him where he could go and when he could go.

"No, you'll stay with me."

"No.. Let me go. If you're not going to go, then don't go. You don't make my decisions for me. I'll be back at yours later and I'll text you when I'm at the door," Louis said as he got up from where Harry was holding him securely in his lap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a kiss in here that may be considered non-con (one's drunk, one's not. The drunk one didn't want it.)

"Lou, get back here," Harry called from behind him. Louis shook his head and continued walking.

"Louis Tomlinson, get back here."

Louis continued walking and so Harry got up from the swing. He walked up behind Louis, following him closely. He reached his hand out to grab Louis' and pulled him back and into his chest.

"Baby, why are you ignoring daddy and being naughty?" Harry whispered into Louis' ear.

"I'm not being naughty. I wanted to go and find something to post," Louis grumbled, not looking anywhere in particular.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. You're being very naughty baby boy. Do I need to punish you?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"No daddy..." Louis mumbled even though his body was saying something completely different.

"I think you need a punishment Lou. You've been really naughty lately."

Harry looked at Louis, and Louis let out a small moan, being turned on by the idea of being put in his place.

"I'm not going to spank you Lou," Harry said in a sing song tone.

"What are you gonna do then, daddy ?"

"You'll see princess. Let's go home, you can find something to post later," Harry said pulling Louis towards to car by his wrist.

"What's my punishment, daddy?" Louis asked as he was being dragged by the wrist back to Harry's home.

"As I said, you'll see when we get back," Harry said confidently, "While we're walking, tell me what you're going to be punished for."

"For getting up. And not looking at you when I was talking?"

"Is that a question or answer?"

"Which one?"

"Do not be a brat, why are you going to be punished?"

"For being rude."

"And?"

"For getting up and walking off," Louis said sadly.

Harry wrapped his thumb and forefinger around Louis' chin and yanked his chin, softly, up to look at him, "Louis, look at me when I'm talking to you or you're talking to me."

Louis nodded and they continued their walk home. Harry's grip tightened to Louis' wrist as they went, but it wasn't an unbearable tightness, just a minor my uncomfortable tightness that was lingering. Harry and Louis both knew it would leave a mark for at least the next day. Harry opened his door and they walked in, both removing their jackets and putting them on the coat tree in the closet by the door.

"Go to the kitchen and sit there. I will be there when I'm ready. Do not move from the chair that you're in," Harry demanded.

"Yes sir," Louis nodded and walked off to the kitchen, shoulders hunched and head pointed to the floor.

Harry walked up the stairs to his office. He grabbed four sheets of paper and two mechanical pencils before walking back down the stairs. He walked through the living room to the kitchen, where Louis was sitting patiently.

"Give me your phone," Harry held out his hand.

Louis looked up with a confused look before handing over his phone. Harry nodded and have him a short smile, "Alright, here's what you're going to do. You're going to write 'I will not be rude' 40 times and then you're going to write 'I will not walk off without permission' 40 times. When you're done, you'll call me and I'll count them."

"Yes sir," Louis said before ducking his head down and taking the pink pencil and writing down the words that formed the sentences.

Harry kissed Louis' head before walking out of the kitchen. He still had Louis' phone in his hand, which he put in his bedside drawer. He grinned as he stripped and walked into the bathroom. He turned the shower on, contemplating whether or not he should go through the kitchen to distract Louis but decided that would be cruel.

When he was out of his 45 minute long shower, Harry decided to check on Louis. He went to the kitchen, after putting on boxers. "Louis, how are you doing?"

"I'm almost done," Louis said quietly and quickly. Harry nodded and pecked his forehead again before walking out.

"Daddy!" Louis shouted from the kitchen about 20 minutes later. His hand was throbbing more than it'd ever been before and it had been since 30 minutes ago - give or take a few minutes.

"Yes doll?"

"I'm done!" Louis cheered.

"I'll count. You stay right there in your seat," Harry said as he looked down at the papers to count the lines. He watched as the script got messier and messier.

"Alright, but you're missing two sentences. After you do those, you and I can cuddle."

Louis nodded and picked the pencil up, cringing at the pains that went through his hand. He wrote the last two sentences and handed it back to Harry. Harry nodded approvingly and picked Louis up from his seat.

"How long did it take?"

"Almost an hour, love."

"I'm sorry daddy," Louis said and tucked his face into Harry's neck.

"It's alright baby boy, you're a good little boy for me. What all have you learned from this?"

"Don't be rude or walk off because daddy will punish me." Harry nodded and carried Louis to his room, setting him on the bed and climbing in next to him.

\----------

"Lou, baby, wake up. I need to go into work for a few hours, and you're coming with me." Harry said sleepily.

"Don't wanna..." Louis said, nuzzling further into Harry's chest.

"Come on kitten, you can sleep more when we get there. We need to get dressed though." Harry said as he shifted away from Louis to get out of bed.

"Noooo daddy, come back! I need you for warm cuddles." Louis pouts cutely as he sat up without opening his eyes. Harry looked at the adorable little man and laughed fondly. He liked this side of Louis, all cute and cuddly.

"Daddy...m'cold....and I'm tired....and I'm hard...come back and cuddle me." Louis said with a whine and grabby hands.

"No baby. Now come on before I'm late. I'll cuddle you later."

"Promise?" Louis questioned opening one eye

"I promise princess, now get up and come on. We have 30 minutes." Harry said as he picked Louis up.

"Am I going like this, daddy?" Louis asked while Harry carried him to the kitchen.

"No," Harry said after looking at how Louis was dressed. He was wearing one of Harry's dark sweatshirts and pink panties.

"Why not?" Louis asked, a touch of whininess to his voice. To be fair, he'd just been woken up and he was quite comfy.

"Because you can't go to my office in panties and a sweatshirt."

"And why not?"

"You can't go to my office in a sweatshirt and panties because I said no. We have 15 minutes, so hurry up. Go change and I'll finish breakfast. I completely forgot about you needing to change," Harry said as he rushed about the kitchen to grab Ziploc bags to put Louis' pop tarts in and another one to put boiled carrots in.

Louis whined but got up from his seat and went to Harry's room. He didn't feel like changing everything, so he changed his underwear and just put on new jeans. He tugged on his red Vans and walked to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Lou, baby, hurry up please," Harry called, his voice still sounding on edge and rushed.

"Do you want me to stink?" Louis questioned as he put deodorant on his armpits before spraying some of his new perfume on.

"Thank God," Harry sighed as Louis finally walked out of the bathroom, "We need to leave."

Louis nodded and held out his hand for Harry to hold. Harry took it and squeezed it quickly with a smile on his face. He pulled Louis out of the house and to his car, locking the door behind them. He sighed as he helped Louis buckle himself in, though he knew the boy needed no help, and gave him his carrots and pop tarts.

\---------

"Daddy, I'm bored. How much longer are we gonna be here?" Louis whined.

"Not long baby. Just a few more things and we can go," Harry said without looking up from his paperwork.

Louis noticed how stressed Harry looked, so he walked behind him and began rubbing his shoulders.

"Daddy, there's no need to be stressed," Louis said as he kissed Harry's neck.

"Mmm...babe, I'm getting a feeling that you are trying to seduce me."

"Maybe.." Louis replied seductively while he continued to kiss Harry.

Harry pulled the smaller boy onto his lap and connected their lips in an eager kiss.

"Mr.Styles, th- oh," The assistant said as she barged into Harry's office, "he's here."

"Of course I'm here, where the fuck else would I be?" Louis inquired, annoyed that Harry's assistant, who was easier to replace than Louis, was surprised to see him there.

"I don't know.. Oh, here's an idea, work. That's where you could be. Working like the rest of society that doesn't sink down on the cock of a well to do man."

"Shut the hell up. I can't help that he likes me, he pursued me, and fucks me instead of you," Louis raised his right eyebrow, ignoring the pinch to the thigh he got in response to that little remark.

"Whatever, it's not like I'd want to open my legs for any rich man that came anywhere near me."

"What are you here for? You're wasting my cuddle time," Louis rolled his eyes. He was promised cuddles and more sleep, which he was getting none of. Not to mention the fact that he was just about to be fucked - halfway through seducing Harry even. It was making him snippy, he couldn't help that.

"Nothing, just these papers," she said, putting the papers on Harry's desk. "Oh, and there's an office party tonight. We decided to change it up a bit though. We are going to that club that's four blocks over."

"Alright, I'll be there," Harry smiled, not even thinking about whether Louis would want to go or not.

\--------

It was later that night when Harry asked Louis if he would like to join him at the office party. 

"I don't wanna go if that bitch is going to be there. She's always calling me a slut."

"I'm sorry baby. But since you don't want to go, you can order take out and watch a movie. I'll be back in a couple of hours," Harry said as he kissed Louis temple.

"Okay daddy."

Harry walked out of the front door, and to his car after kissing Louis goodbye.

Once he got to the club, he noticed that there were only his co-workers there, no extras. This gave him a sense of relief as he pulled into a parking spot, and shut off his car.

Harry walked into the club, and was immediately bombarded with drunken lawyer shoving drinks in his hands. He smiled and made his way over to the bar, ordering some kind of cherry flavored alcohol. He silently scolded himself for not bringing Louis along with him, because he was feeling kind of bored and lonely.

He knew that Louis would probably either be eating or he'd be in bed watching tv or something, so he sent Louis a message. He didn't get an immediate reply, which kind of annoyed him, but he knew that there was probably a good reason that he didn't get an answer.

He tossed back the drink, wincing as it went down his throat with a slight tingly burn. He grinned as he ordered another drink and his grin got wider and wider as the alcohol on the bar in front of him accumulated and his head got lighter and his stomach churned uncomfortably when he moved too much for his stomach to handle.

He smiled as people passed him, the club slowly getting emptier as the hours passed on. Harry didn't mind though. Why would it matter? He didn't have a set time to be home, just like he had no rules.

"Hello Harry," Emily said as she walked up to him, noticing his drunk state.

He took in her barely there tipsy state and looked at her funny before slurring out, "Why're you so non-drunk?"

Emily shook her head, "Because I needed to be somewhat sober to give you a kiss that you won't forget when you wake up."

Harry shook his head and frowned, "You're not Louis."

"You don't really love him, do you?" Emily asked as as ran her hands through Harry's hair.

"I think I do," Harry said with a cheesy grin covering his face, though somewhere in his mind he knew that it was way too soon to necessarily love someone. And he knew that he didn't really love him like completely love him yet, but he knew he loved him as more than a friend or brother, obviously.

"You're just saying that because you're drunk. Can I use your phone to make a call?" Emily asked as she held out her hand.

Harry nodded, unlocked his phone, and handed it Emily. He watched her carefully, well, as carefully as he could. He was completely surprised and thrown off when she "hung up" and leaned over and kiss him smack dab on the lips.

He didn't have time to react, due to being so drunk (and tired), but he vaguely saw the bright white light of a camera flash behind his closed eyes. He tried pushing Emily off and away from him, but she seemed to have finally gotten the idea and moved off of him.

"Have fun tonight," Emily said as she smirked and walked off.


	11. Chapter 11

"Louis, are you up?" Harry asked as he stepped into his bedroom. It's taken a while but after getting a bunch of coffee and water and food into his system, he finally was a bit less intoxicated. It was now 8 in the morning and he was feeling way better than he was at 11 the night before.

"No," Louis murmured from where he was tucked under the blankets, not even his head showing above the blankets.

"You're up, come on, let's get breakfast and go to the mall or something." Harry just wanted to go out with his baby and buy him some lovely things.

"I've got to shower," Louis groaned, tossing the comforter and sheet off of him and to Harry's side of the bed. "You didn't come home last night and you still reek of alcohol and coffee. Not a good scent for you, by the way. You need to shower as well and brush your teeth."

"I didn't come home because I was drunk. I didn't want to drive or call a cab or have a friend drive me. I didn't want to wake you either, so I just stayed out all night until I was feeling less.... Out of it," Harry said as he quickly walked to Louis' side of the bed and fixed the messed up bedsheets.

"Carry me, the floor is cold," Louis whined. Harry just chuckled and picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom and setting him on the toilet seat and turning the water on.

"Okay doll, I'll be back in a second," Harry said, kissing Louis head before walking out and going back to his room to get clothes for both of them. Louis was becoming more accepting of Harry choosing his clothes for him, which both excited Harry and kind of worried him.

"Where are we going for breakfast?" Louis asked. Harry shrugged, telling him he could choose where they went. "What are we going to the mall for? And which mall are we going to?"

"We can go to whatever mall you'd like to go to.... As long as they're somewhat close. I won't go further than an hour to go to the mall. And we are going to the mall for me to return things and for you to find things that you like and want."

"Do we have a price limit?"

"Not really."

"Do we have certain stores we can't go in?"

"No?" Harry said, though it was more of a question. Why would Louis wonder if there were certain stores that they couldn't go to?

Louis shrugged, and began to remove his clothes. Harry stared at the boy until Louis gave him an odd look. Harry spun on his heal and turned the water on. Louis walked pass the, still clothed, man and stepped into the shower. Harry started taking his clothes off, and tried to get in the shower with Louis. 

"No." Louis said plainly before closing the curtain again.

"And why not?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"You should know the answer to that. You seem to remember enough from last night."

Harry looked at the shower in pure confusion. He hadn't remembered a thing from the night before, and the only reason he remembered that he didn't drive home is because he's always done that.

"Lou baby, what are you talking about?"

"Leave so I can shower....Harry." Louis replied. He hasn't called Harry by his name since they began dating.

"I'm not leaving," Harry said, putting Louis' clothes down on the counter with his own clothes in the mix and sitting on the toilet lid.

"Get out," Louis demanded, voice taking on a new tone that Harry hadn't heard yet.

"No, tell me what you're on about now," Harry said, equally as demanding but voice confused as well. 

"Get out," Louis demanded again, not answering Harry's question.

Harry shook his head, though he knew Louis couldn't see him. He sat on the toilet and waited for Louis to get out of the shower. He didn't want Louis to do anything like break down in the shower or something, since he was clearly annoyed and angry and sounded a bit sad.

"Can you hurry up a bit?"

"No."

So Harry continued sitting. He had no idea that someone so small could take so long in the shower. I mean, there's not much he's got to wash. He could tell that Louis was on body wash by the weird fruity smell that wafted out of the shower with the steam that rose with from the hot water.

Louis finally turned the water off and grabbed the towel that was hanging on the towel bar. Harry remembered how long it took to train Louis to reach for the one on the bottom bar rather than the top. He also remembered that he had to spend $99 on the double bar, but it was worth it.... Kind of.

"Louis Tomlinson, speak to me." Louis shook his head and dried himself off before putting his clothing on.

"Tell me what I've done that has caused you to be so pissed off at me." Louis shook his head again and didn't answer Harry.

Harry decided that he has had enough of Louis' unknown attitude.

"Fucking hell, just tell me what I did!"

Louis slowly turned around and looked at Harry with an unreadable expression.

"You kissed her."

"Excuse me?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"You fucking kissed her. I saw the picture that was posted of you kissing Emily," Louis said with a grimace.

"Louis, I didn't kiss anyone." Harry said not wanting to believe what he was being told.

Louis walked out of the bathroom, and returned with his phone in his hand. He tapped the screen a couple of times before turning the phone and shoving it in Harry's face.

Harry didn't understand at first, then the memories came back. He remembered how Emily asked for his phone to make a call, then she kissed him and snapped a photo.

"No, Louis. Baby, she forced herself onto me."

"Oh sure she did Harry."

"I can't even remember anything that happened last night, Louis," Harry said.

"Sure you don't, yet you can tell me why you didn't drive home," Louis said, though he knew that it wasn't really a good argument. Especially since he was going against a lawyer who argued everyday. And was clearly very good if his pay was anything to go by.

"Louis, that's an absolutely ridiculous thing to say! Who in their right fucking mind would drive drunk?! Even in my intoxicated state, I was sane enough to not drive!" His voice was getting louder and louder as he went.

"You still would've been sane enough to realize that someone else was fucking kissing you! Would you have even realized if that bitch was sleeping with you!"

"Of course I'd realized! I also pushed her off of me! Just because you saw one picture, doesn't mean that that's how it was!"

"A picture says more than words," Louis said quietly.

"Not when you're drunk," Harry said, equally as quiet.

"I've never made a mistake like that. Even when I was drunk!" Louis was getting more and more annoyed and angry as this was progressing.

Harry angrily stormed towards Louis and caught his lips in an angry kiss to make Louis be quiet and listen.

"G-get off Harry!" Louis pushed away, "you've been kissing a whore!"

Harry mumbled a 'shut up' before possessively grabbing Louis' face and crashing their lips together again. Louis gave up on pushing away and started kissing back with just as much anger.

Harry quickly shoved Louis into the bed room and onto the bed before climbing on top of him.

"Mine." Harry growled possessively. Louis was completely silent, only letting out small whimpers every once in a while.

"M'gonna show you that you're my one and only." Harry whispered between kisses.

Louis roughly grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt and muttered 'off', tugging it upwards.

They both sat up and quickly removed the remainder of their clothing all at once.

"You've been such a bad boy Lou. Not believing your daddy like that." Harry said as laid on his back and roughly pulled Louis onto his lap.

Louis placed his hands against Harry's chest and leaned down to reconnect their lips. Harry placed his hands on Louis' hips. They roughly began to grind on each other through the thin fabric of their underclothes.

"Gonna ride daddy and cum like this, then I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress," Harry huffed, receiving a groan from the smaller boy.

Louis just nodded, fearing that his voice would fail him. Harry lifted Louis' hips and pulled his own boxers down before removing Louis'.

"Lube daddy..need lube." Louis managed. Harry reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a small tube of strawberry flavored lube. Louis took it, and squirted a large amount into his hand. He wrapped his small hand around Harry's member and coated him generously before aligning himself and sinking down onto Harry.

Harry threw his head back and quickly pushed back up into Louis, not giving him time to adjust. Louis angrily lifted his hips and slammed down onto Harry's cock.

"Fuck!" Louis screamed out loudly. He continued to bounce on Harry's cock, circling his hips and pushing deeper onto Harry.

Louis' legs started to tremble as he reached his high.

"D-addy, im g-onna cum..fuck," Louis moaned out. Harry decided that he didn't want him to orgasm yet, so he roughly flipped them over, pushed Louis' head into the pillow, and pulled his hips higher up so he'd have a better angle.

"Oh fuck...Harry... Fuck," Louis panted when Harry pushed back into him and roughly began to thrust. 

Harry was getting close to his release, so he quickened his pace.

"Daddy....please may I cum sir? Please?" Louis begged.

"Cum for me baby." Harry said before he moaned loudly and came deep inside of Louis. The smaller boy screamed out a stream of curse words and Harry's name as he came onto the sheets beneath him.

"Now I've got to shower again," Louis whined pitifully.

"And this time I'm going to go with you and help you clean, but you're getting a lovely plug to hold my cum in you. Don't think I was ever going to let you not have me inside you in some way," Harry said as he reached towards his bedside table.

Louis was currently laying on his stomach with his bum proudly in the air, his hole clenching to keep all of Harry's seed in him. He knew that his daddy wouldn't be pleased if he let the cum seep from him. He put his head into the pillow closest to him and breathed in the scent. He was sort of uncomfortable because of the slight gape that Harry caused, but he knew that soon he'd have a plug in him to fill him at least a little bit.

"Alright kitten, I'm going to put the plug in you. It's a pretty little princess plug. It's going to feel warm, but it's only because I used my hand to warm it up so it wouldn't feel like cold metal. Are you ready?" Harry asked, though the plug was already being pushed lightly against his hole. Louis nodded and Harry pushed it in all the way, smiling as Louis groaned.

"Shower now?"

"Yes, shower, then brunch and the mall," Harry reminded, hoping Louis wasn't thrown off by the argument that was still unresolved.

"Thank you," Louis sighed, "We still have to talk though...."

"Yes, we do, but can we do it later today please? After we've had a nice day out where I show you just how much you mean to me and that you're my only lover."

"I guess," Louis said as they walked to the bathroom, "You know that we haven't had sex that wasn't because of a disagreement?"

"We've got time to work on that," Harry whispered into Louis' ear.

Louis gave a small smile and started towards the bathroom.

"You coming daddy?" Louis asked while leaning against the door frame, completely naked.

Harry just stared at him for a moment, with a smile plastered on his face.

"You're so beautiful. You know that?" Harry asked without looking away.

A blush formed on Louis' cheeks, "Thank you," he said barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry baby, I hope you know I'd never cheat on you."

"Yeah...I know. I was just...afraid?" Louis questioned himself.

"Let's not talk about this right now. Come on princess, let's get cleaned up," Harry said as he walked over and picked Louis up. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around his neck.

Harry stopped walking and gently placed his lips to Louis' in a passionate kiss.

"Ya know, I think I love you Louis."

"Yeah, I think I love you too," Louis whispered and kissed him again.


	12. Chapter 12

As they walked through the mall after a very uneventful shower and car ride, they stopped in the entrance of the mall to look at the map of the stores. They stood for a bit before deciding on just navigating their way through the mall. They were at the food court side now, so they had to walk through the food court and then make a decision. They took their time walking through the food court, not knowing which way they'd want to go after that.

"Well, you can never go wrong with Victoria's Secret, so we can start there if you'd like," Harry said, not knowing where Louis would want to go. Their fingers were laced through each other's, so they didn't get separated from one another on their small journey.

"I wanna go to H & M, but we can go to Victoria's Secret. I need new perfume anyway, but you can help me pick panties for me to wear," Louis winked.

"Or the lack there of," Harry whispered in Louis' ear, resulting in a shiver running down Louis' spine that both of them chose to ignore.

Louis and Harry walked into the store, hand in hand.

"Which pair do you like daddy?" Louis asked innocently.

"I don't know baby. Maybe you should get them all. Either way they'd look sexy on you."

Louis smiled and walked away from Harry, swaying his hips a little extra in the process. Harry saw this and caught up with the smaller boy. He grabbed Louis' ass, and he let out a squeak before swatting Harry's hands away.

"Stop it daddy. Hands off."

"No," Harry dominated while sliding his hands into Louis' pants and cupping his plump bum, "this belongs to me. All mine."

Harry kisses Louis' neck, and continues to follow him around with his hands staying in their place.

"Daddy, you know you should listen to baby when baby says no," Louis said as they continued walking through the store, getting closer and closer to the back of the store.

"And I do listen to you, but you would definitely make it known if you were actually against me doing this. I trust you to do that," Harry said as he squeezed Louis' bum gently and set his head on Louis' right shoulder. "See anything else that you'd like to have?"

Louis just nodded and walked towards the perfumes lined up in a neat order on the circular display they were placed on. He picked out the two he always got and tucked them into the crease where his elbow and forearm met. He and Harry continued making their way through the store that seemed to end all too soon. They walked to the line, both of them groaning in annoyance when they realized there were 4 more people in front of them.

"Daddy, can you please hold my things? I have to go pee really bad, I promise I'll be right back," Louis asked, hoping Harry would give into him.

Harry looked down at Louis, back at the line, and then outside the storefront. He nodded his head telling Louis he could go, but only because he could see the entire path that Louis would take to the bathroom. He didn't want Louis to get hurt, whether it be because he slips and falls or because people bother him. Harry took the clothes and perfumes from Louis and held them close to his body, his hands now cold from not being so close to Louis' body.

Harry grabbed a few extra things for Louis then stepped forward and paid for his things. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned around to a happy looking Louis.

"Hi daddy," Louis said with a giggle.

"Hi baby, I've already paid for our things, so we can leave now."

"What did you pick up? I saw you grab something."

"Don't worry about it, babe. You will see it later," Harry said with a smile.

"Ooookay. Then let's go, yeah?" Louis grabbed Harry's hand and they walked out of the store.

"Are you hungry, princess?"

"A little. Not much though." Louis said.

"Well, let's go get something small to eat." Harry smiled at Louis.

"Okay, sure." Louis said with a fond smile.

"Can we have Chinese for lunch, daddy?"

"I would prefer pizza, but you may have Chinese if you'd like," Harry hummed and nodded at Louis and allowed himself to be pulled along behind Louis to the nearest Chinese restaurant. He didn't actually care where Louis was pulling him to as long as he didn't tug him harshly. He'd also be willing to pay for anything Louis desired.

"What would you like, Louis?" Harry asked as they were now standing directly in front of the small restaurant front, looking at the menu.

"Hmm.... Fried rice?"

"Is that a question or statement?"

"Statement, now that you ask me," Louis smiled, hoping to look convincing. Harry nodded and ordered the food for Louis, paying in cash. He always preferred using cash because cards were proven to make people spend more money as well as making your credit score worse, which he didn't need, but he knew it was necessary for some things.

"Now, we're going to go get my food. Are you going to be a good boy for me and stay here and wait for your food until I'm back?" Harry asked and Louis frowned and shook his head.

"Don't want you to leave me.... Take me with you daddy," Louis pouted.

Harry rolled his eyes at the boy's childishness but nodded and held his hand out for Louis to take, "Alright, but be a good boy, my baby." Louis smiled and nodded, knowing he'd gotten his way now.

After eating they headed home. Harry rushed out of his side if the car, and over the Louis' to open the door, pick him up, and practically run towards the front door.

"Why are you rushing daddy?"

"You'll see in a second kitten." Harry said with a smirk. He unlocked the door, and walked to the couch to put Louis down and hand him a Victoria's Secret bag.

"What's this?" Louis asked, slightly confused.

"Just open it baby."

Louis opened the bag and slowly pulled out a set of grayish-blue lingerie. Louis looked up at Harry with a smile.

"I don't remember picking this up daddy. It's so pretty," Louis said in a quiet voice.

"I chose it for you while you were in the restroom. I thought it would look beautiful on my baby boy, so I bought it as a surprise."

"Well, daddy, thank you so much. But, why'd you run in just to make me look at this. We have other bags to get. I could have waited," Louis says.

"I want you to put it on," Harry states bluntly.

"Oh no no no, you're not getting sex Mr.Styles. Not right now," Louis giggles out.

"Just because it's lingerie doesn't mean that I want sex," Harry said and gently ushered Louis in the direction of the bathroom so he could change. They were both well aware that Louis had no problem changing in front of Harry or even changing in the middle of the room with just Harry's eyes on him, but Harry wanted it to be kind of like a pleasant surprise for him.

"But I wanna wash it first, please daddy?" Louis begged.

Harry nodded, "Mostly because I don't want you getting ill or something along those lines. Come, kitten, I will make sure that you can figure out the laundry machine."

"Because it's a hard thing to figure out?"

"Yes," Harry winked, "Would you like to go ahead and grab the other darkish things you picked out? Just remember no lights and no bright colors, we don't need them fading, do we pet?"

Louis shook his head, "No daddy, we want it to be the same pretty colors as when we got them.... You do realize I've been doing laundry since I was around 15, though, right?"

Harry nodded, "I figured you were a big boy and could handle yourself, but just in case."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just swaddle me in blankets and stick a dummy in my mouth if you're going to be this protective over me?"

"Because that's not an option that you'd go for, I'm sure, and we'd have to work other things out. It would just be like that, we'd need to talk about a few other things. Iron out the kinks, pun intended," Harry joked. He'd always thought he was funny, but Louis just wanted to cut off his ears almost every time Harry tried to make a joke, but sometimes they were actually funny. Most of the jokes were inside jokes anyway.

"Help me since it's so complicated," Louis said as he was now following Harry and cutting off tags from his new clothes.

Harry led Louis to the laundry room and began washing his things. Louis jumped on top of the dryer and watched Harry work diligently. Its funny to see such a big guy doing laundry just to prove a point.

"Do you understand now baby?" Harry asked jokingly once he started the washer.

"Ha ha real funny daddy. Come here for a sec."

Harry made his was over to Louis and stood between his legs. Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. They stayed like that for a while, Louis bent forward to meet Harry's lips.

"Is this all you wanted? To seduce me?" Harry asked after pulling away, pretending I be offended.

"Well, technically, I'm not seducing you because all I wanted was a kiss. By you mentioning me being seductive, you must want sex," Louis said in his genius like voice, followed by a giggle.

"My baby boy, you're so cute when you try to defend yourself," Harry whispered as he kissed Louis' neck.

"Daddy.."

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" Louis asked innocently.

"Ohh, nothing. Just taking care of my princess," Harry said barely loud enough for Louis to hear.

Harry pulled back and looked st Louis with lust blown eyes.

"So pretty," Harry said, rubbing Louis' thigh.

"Daddy, do you want sex?" Louis asked gently with a knowing smile. Harry nodded eagerly and Louis shook his head, causing Harry to look at him mildly confused.

"Why are you saying no?"

"Because I'm allowed to say no if I want to."

"But why would you not want to have sex?" Harry asked looking like a puppy that's just been kicked in the side.

"I can have my reasons to not want to have sex, daddy," Louis reminded, "Stop looking at me like that. Just because I say no doesn't give you reason to look as though I've offended you."

"Fine then, what do you suppose I do to fix myself then?" Harry asked as he slowly ground his semi against the dryer that he was standing in front of.

"Well it seems as though you've gone through puberty and I'm sure that you've gone through dry spells. Use your hand or something."

"I don't wanna use my hand," Harry whined.

"Well, I've decided that I'm not letting any part of you inside my body until there's a time we're doing it not just because of lust or anger. So you find someone to help you or help yourself, though I'd much rather prefer you choose to help yourself."

"You decided this without talking to me?"

"I'm allowed to do that, daddy, my body and my rules. Now, I would hope that you would respect my wishes and respect me," Louis said as he moved to the other side of the dryer and slipped off so he could stand on the solid ground.

"I'm sorry baby. You're just so damn sexy," Harry said, "and I can't stop thinking about how you'll look in that lingerie. You are right, its your body."

Louis looked at Harry and walked closer to him. He pecked Harry's lips and said, "Good job trying to get in my pants, but no. Let's go cuddle until the laundry is done daddy."

They walked to the living room hand in hand, and plopped down on the couch. Louis placed his head on Harry's chest and looked up at him.

"What do you mean we've only had sex because of lust or anger?" Harry asked as he flicked through the channels.

"Exactly what it sounds like. The only time we have ever had sex is when we are angry, and just full blown horny. I haven't really felt any love. I want to make love." Louis said quietly.

Harry stares at the boy on top of him for a moment, "Baby, you do know I love you right? I know we haven't been together very long but, I can't, not fall in love with you and all of your imperfections."

"I love you too Hazz." Louis says moving up to kiss Harry sweetly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"May you please hold me tighter?" Louis questioned, looking up at Harry with what he hoped looked like something between an innocent and hopeful look. Harry just nodded and pulled Louis closer to him and held him tighter against him. In the end both were content little beans.

"Louis, baby," Harry whispered. Louis looked up at him, but didn't say anything. He knew that Harry knew that he was listening, not that he would ever just not listen to him without having good reason. "I'm going to go get your new clothes out of the washing machine and put them on a line to dry. Can you put together all of the dark ones and throw them into the machine please?" Louis nodded and followed the taller man out of the room and into the laundry room that was probably actually meant to be a guest bedroom.

"Daddy," Louis whined.

"Yes baby?" Harry asked, clearly put off a bit by the whining that Louis was doing.

"Don't wanna put the clothes in," Louis whined and pouted, not even caring about Harry's somewhat annoyed look.

"Well, you need to put them in. Come on baby, put the clothes in and then we can go back and cuddle," Harry said, though the way that Louis was acting was making him think. But he was confused because he couldn't decide whether he should focus more on was whether he's thinking more about what kind of punishment or even play that could get Louis to stop his whining.... But he was also thinking about what could cause Louis to behave like this, because it was clear that it wasn't necessarily intentional that Louis was acting in the way that he was.

Louis groaned and began to gather the clothes like he was told, then put them into the washer. He started the washer and walked back to the couch to watch some more television.

"Louis?" Harry called.

"I'm in here daddy," Louis yelled back.

"Oh, did you already put the dark clothes into the washer?"

"Yeah, its all done," He replied,"Can we please cuddle now? I'm kind of cold and I really want to be close to you right now..."

"Okay, let's go to the bedroom, yeah? We will be more comfortable there, and we can watch a movie while we cuddle."

Louis happily nodded his head and stood up to walk up the stairs.

Once they got upstairs and got in their king sized bed, Louis laid his body on top of Harry's and put his head to his chest. Harry smiled down at him, starting to find a liking to the more childish side of the boy.

"What are we doing tonight daddy?"

"I don't know yet baby, so we're going to cuddle in bed and talk about what we're going to do," Harry said, gently pushing open his door and carrying Louis in. Louis nodded and buried his head into Harry's neck.

Once they got in their king sized bed, Louis laid his body on top of Harry's and put his head to his chest. Harry smiled down at him, starting to find a liking to the more childish side of the boy.

"Do I get to decide?" Louis mumbled and Harry nodded.

"Sleep?"

"We haven't bathed or eaten tonight, kitten," Harry reminded him.

"So cuddle, dinner, bath?"

"You want to go in that order?"

"Yes please daddy."

They cuddled for about 2 hours before Harry decided that they really needed a bath before eating dinner.

"Come on babe, stop playing around and take your clothes off," Harry said with a laugh.

"I will if you take yours off first and give me a show. You broke schedule, so now you have to pay," Louis said with a big smile.

"I can't dance princess, we've already established that! It'll b even worse when I'm naked!"

"Looks like you'll be bathing alone then, daddy," Louis said laughing, while he tried to walk away.

"Fine! Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me," Harry finally gave in, sending a fake glare at Louis who was sat in front of the mirror on the sink counter.

Harry smiled sheepishly while he took his clothes off. "Hurry up daddy, I haven't got all day!"

"Don't rush me short stuff, I'm taking my time."

"I'm not short! Just hurry up!" Louis yelled while laughing.

"Now who is the slow one, baby?" Harry asked as he stepped into the bathtub that was already filled up with warm water.

"It's still you," Louis said.

"How? I got in before you."

"You were also taking your clothes off for at least 30 seconds before I even started," Louis reminded him.

"Can't you just let me have my moment?" Harry sighed with faked annoyance.

"I always do," Louis winked and bent over to take his panties off. After he was stripped completely from his clothing, he walked to the bathtub. Harry held out his hand to Louis, which Louis took and stepped into the tub to sit with Harry.

Louis giggled and sunk down into the water. He looked up at Harry to see him staring back with fond smile.

"If you're going to ask a question, don't. Just enjoy this baby," Harry said before Louis could question him.

"Okay."

They sat there in the silence for a while. Then they noticed that their fingers were pruning up, so they quickly washed up and got out of the soapy water.

"Babe, hurry up so we can fix dinner."

"Fix dinner? I thought we were going to order take out again, I can't cook," Louis replied.

Harry laughed, "No we aren't ordering takeout. I'll teach you how to cook. What if you're trapped at home alone, and have to cook for yourself?"

"Umm, eat Nutella?" Louis asked.   
"Umm, no?" Harry mocked, earning a cute pout from Louis.

"Fine, but if I burn the house down, it wasn't me."

"What, that doesn't even make sense Lou."

"Doesn't have to," Louis laughed, "I am the Queen."

"More like a princess, you're too tiny to be a Queen. The 'princess' title fits you better," Harry said, grabbing at Louis' hips.

Louis scoffed and stuck his tongue out at Harry playfully.

Harry reached his hand up and gently grabbed Louis' tongue between his thumb and forefinger, "Don't stick your tongue out at me until I tell you to, joking or not."

"Yes daddy," Louis said, looking up at Harry from underneath his eyelashes, feigning innocence. "You're really taking the fun out of things."

"Whatever it takes to make my little Louis into my well-behaved boyfriend," Harry said somewhat condescendingly.

"If I'm not "well-behaved" as is, what makes you believe that I want to be well-behaved?"

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be here," Harry argued back.

"I'm here because I like you, not because I want to be well-behaved," Louis frowned.

Harry hummed and nodded, "Fine, fine, just don't be rude to me."

"I wasn't being rude," Louis said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Okay, Louis, no need for an attitude," Harry said.

"Whatever, you're being a meany," Louis said as he continued his pouting and he glared at Harry.

"Here are your choices, Louis, you can come over here and help make dinner or sit over there and pout and you can go to the pouting corner for 20 minutes," Harry said sternly, his eyebrows raised and his hair falling into his face.

"I choose corner, you're being a meany butt and I don't like you," Louis said.

"Alright, that's your choice. Instead of doing it in my room, you're going to do it in the kitchen so I can watch you," Harry said, nodding his head as if agreeing with his own decision. Louis shrugged and nodded, following after a fully dressed Harry, not even caring that all he had on was his panties. Harry would probably make him take them off anyway, knowing him.

They walked down to the kitchen, Louis after Harry and Harry helped him off the last stairs. He knew that Louis didn't need help getting off of the stairs, but he felt the need to help him. He lifted him up, both of his hands firmly but gently placed around Louis' waist and set him gently on the ground so his little flower wouldn't get hurt.

"You're going to stand in the corner right there," Harry said as he pointed toward the corner that was farthest from anything that could possibly entertain the small boy. He watched as Louis waked to the corner and nodded as Louis waited for further instruction, "Good boy, now you're going to face the wall. I don't want to see any slouching or sitting. You've got twenty minutes starting as soon as you've done that."

Once Louis turned to face the corner with his hands behind his back and a fresh pout on his face, Harry set the timer on his phone. He nodded and got out all the things he would need for dinner, deciding to wait to start anything until Louis was out of time out. It was then that he realized that they'd have to discuss future punishments, rules, kinks, and pretty much everything. Harry was surprised they'd even made it this far without one of them being pushed over the edge at least once.

"Alright you may come out of time out now, baby," Harry said, walking over to Louis.

"I'm sorry daddy," Louis said as he was pulled into Harry's chest.

Harry nodded and kissed the top of Louis' head gently, "It's okay baby, you're alright, we're alright, all is forgiven."

"I love you," Louis whispered, head buried into Harry's chest, and a small smile placed upon his face.

"I love you too baby boy, but now it's time to make dinner. I can't have my beautiful princess going hungry, can I?"

"No you can't daddy. Let's make dinner," Louis replied as he pulled away from Harry and walked towards the kitchen.

"What are we making?" the smaller boy questioned.

"Hmm, I was thinking Chicken Alfredo. How about you?"

"That sounds good, even though I don't know how to make it," Louis shrugged.

"I'll help you baby, don't worry," Harry said with a fond smile, everything about the situation being adorable to him.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm sorry I made the smoke detector go off, daddy," Louis said as Harry reached for his cellphone.

"Mhm," Harry hummed noncommittally.

"Are you mad at me daddy?"

"No," Harry said as he started inputting numbers into his phone.

"Are you sure daddy?"

"Positive, you want pizza, right? You haven't changed your mind?" Harry asked, to which Louis shook his head.

Harry walked out of the kitchen and took a moment to order the pizza.

"Alright baby, I've ordered the pizza. Let's cuddle on the couch until it gets here."

Louis nodded his head once again, feeling bad about burning their dinner and making Harry spend money on food.

"Use words princess, I said it was okay so there is no reason for you to feel bad about burning the pasta. At least it wasn't the chicken," Harry said with a big smirk.

"S'not funny daddy. I can't cook at all. How does one simply burn pasta?" Louis asked.

"By not following the simple directions I gave you, did you even have the stove on? It seemed like they slowly burned. If that's even possible," Harry rambled on while laughing at the smaller boy.

"Stop it daddy!" Louis whined before laughing and playfully hitting Harry.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry. I'll stop now. But maybe we can try cooking again......another day?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No. Never again daddy. You're the cook around here. Not me."

"I do hope that you will cook me something one of these days, maybe for an anniversary?" Harry suggested.

"You're already thinking that far in advance," Louis cooed.

"Of course I am, are you not?" Harry questioned as Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I guess, just not like that," Louis said as he wiped his head on Harry's shirt.

"Then like what?"

"Like, you're thinking of me making you food like a proper housewife. I'm thinking of our future as is frolicking about on some island on our honeymoon," Louis said, shrugging afterwards.   
"I don't want you to be a housewife," Harry frowned, "I mean, if you want to, you can, but I mean.. I'm not going to make you be my little housewife."

"Well, that's good, because I can't cook or clean or take care of children by myself all day."

Harry was about to answer, but the doorbell rang so he got up to answer.

"Well well well, I never thought I'd be seeing you at your own home," the pizza delivery lady said with a smirk.

"Just give me the pizza Emily."

"Ouch," she said laughing a little at her false pain, "I just want to make money like everyone else. Here's your pizza."

"Thank you, now you can leave," Louis said, appearing behind Harry.

Harry turned around and Emily smiled smugly.

"Why do you hate me Lou Lou? I just want to be your friend, and maybe Harry's fuck buddy."

"I hate you because you're a slut who keeps trying to steal MY boyfriend. Just fucking leave before I do something I'll regret," Louis said calmly.

"Louis, go sit in the living room," Harry demanded, taking the pizza from Emily and glaring at Louis the entire time he walked away, sulking now.

"He's so disobedient. You know, I would be much better behaved than him," Emily winked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'd trust you. I mean, last time I checked, you were dating someone. What happened to you being happily dating that wonderful boy you brought to my office?"

"Meh, he and I broke up because he wasn't satisfying me in the ways I required," Emily shrugged, leaning against the door frame.

"Unless you're going to clean that, get off of it and stop leaning on it. Accept that I don't and won't like you ever, Emily. Take the money and leave now." Emily rolled her eyes but listened to what Harry said.

Harry took the pizza through the living room and into the kitchen. After placing the pizza onto the counter, he grabbed two plates and brought them down, setting them on the table. While he was getting the plates, he got out the cups as well.

"Alright Louis, get up now," Harry said, snapping his fingers at the boy as he walked past him.

Louis nodded and got up, following Harry to the bathroom. Harry starting running the water, warming it up. He bent down to open the cabinet underneath the sink. He reached in and grabbed something that sounded like plastic rattling but Louis couldn't see it.

"Open your mouth," Harry said, not looking to Louis, but instead soaking whatever it was that he had in the warm water.

"Tell me what you're going to do first," Louis said.

"I'm going to wash your mouth out and then make you keep the soap in your mouth for one minute. Do you understand?" Harry asked and Louis nodded, immediately causing Harry to demand him to use his big boy words because he's a big boy.

"I understand daddy, and I can say red when it's too much?"

"Of course, Lou," Harry said, "Now I want your mouth open wide so I can wash your mouth. Then we are going to talk about what you did that was naughty."

"Yes daddy," Louis said before opening his mouth as wide as he could get it.

He winced and whined and groaned and moaned at the gross taste and dry feeling it left behind. It was scentless and an all natural soap so it just tasted bland, but that's how it was supposed to taste he assumed.

"Louis hush," Harry said as he smacked the inside of Louis' thighs. They were spread to fit around Harry's legs.

Harry ran the soap over every inch of Louis' mouth, rubbing his back as he gagged on occasion. He made sure to get extra soap over Louis' tongue. He needed Louis to learn from his mistakes anyway and if this was how his boy learned, then so be it. Harry had enough soap for it.

"Alright, now keep this on your tongue. Try not to swallow any soap," Harry said as he gently moved Louis away from him so he could clean up after them. "Alright, you can spit it out now. Get it in the sink."

Louis immediately lurched forward and spit the little circle of soap out into the sink, trying to get the bitter taste out of his mouth and the dry yet rubbery feeling he had. Harry, however, wanted him to suffer a bit more. He watched as Louis continued spitting, but smacked his hand away when he reached to turn the water on.

"Alright, dinner time now," Harry said cheerfully, clapping his hands together and walking out of the bathroom. Louis followed obediently, but it didn't stop him from glaring at Harry's back and the back of his head.

"Stop staring at me like that babydoll, I can feel it," Harry said in a sing song tone.

"M'not staring."

"Whatever you say beautiful. I love you Lou."

"I love....you....too...." Louis looked around the room. There were candles everywhere.

"When did you even do this daddy?"

"Don't worry about that baby. I know how bad you felt about burning dinner, so I want to romantically eat pizza with you," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"This is so sweet of you daddy, but how would we even romantically eat pizza?"

"Like this," Harry scooped Louis up into his arms, and walked towards the couch. He placed him down softly and kissed him on the lips.

"Lay with me, daddy, please?" Louis begged. Harry complied and climbed over to Louis, placing his head in the smaller boy's lap.

"Are you still hungry princess?" Harry hummed out as Louis played with his curly hair.

"Not really daddy.. How'd you get your hair so curly? It's becoming my favorite thing about you, besides your eyes and dimples," Louis said beginning to ramble.

"Shh baby, you're talking too much," Harry said, silencing him with a sweet kiss.

"I'm not talking to much. I can never talk too much," Louis pouted. Harry just shook his head and chuckled softly.

"How'd you feel about your punishment?"

"It was disgusting and I'm glad it's over and I can get that retched taste and feeling out of my mouth," Louis complained.

"But was it okay and a learning experience?"

"I learned that I don't like soap in my mouth."

"Louis, tell me why you got punished. Then I will make a decision on how some following punishments will go."

"I was punished because that stupid asshole provoked me."

"Close, not good enough, but close. We'll figure out punishments that'll work well for you later."

"Why daddy?" Louis asked. He didn't like punishments.

"Because I want you to be the best person you can be and sometimes, to do that, you need punishments. Does that make sense, little love?" Harry asked, to which Louis nodded, making Harry tell him to use his words like a good boy.

"Yes, daddy, that makes sense. What am I gonna do about this taste in my mouth, its really irritating," Louis said as he continued to play in Harry's hair.

"Maybe, if you ate some pizza, it would help?" Harry asked.

"I'm not hungry daddy, I told you that."

Harry looked up at Louis and Louis stared back down at him, eyes going back and forth between his lips and his eyes. Louis decided that he should go for it, and leaned down connecting his lips with Harry's in a slow heartfelt kiss.

Harry kissed back slowly, enjoying the way their lips fit together perfectly. Harry sat up and pulled Louis into his lap.

"What are you doing to me princess?"

"Apparently I'm doing something right daddy. You're becoming a softy," Louis giggled between kisses.

"Ahhh, its gonna be hard for me to be the respected lawyer at the office, this is all your fault," Harry whispered out jokingly. 

Louis rolled his eyes fondly and deepened the kiss. They continued kissing for a few minutes, until Louis moaned out.   
"Daddy, can we please take this to the bedroom, I need you now."

"Mhm," is all Harry could say as he lifted Louis, and walked to their shared room.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry continued to kiss the boy and slowly walk them upstairs to his room. Louis whimpered into the kiss.

"Daddy.."

"Shh baby, I'll take care of you," Harry said as he placed Louis on the bed softly. Harry hovered over Louis for a second and stared down at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Louis asked as a small blush made its way onto his cheeks.

Harry just shook his head a little and reconnected their lips. Harry removed Louis' clothing slowly, one piece at a time and kissed all over the exposed, tan skin.

"Wait right here princess, I'll be right back," Harry climbed off of the bed and walked towards his closet. He grabbed a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs before stripping down and walking back into their bedroom.

Louis was sitting at the top of the bed, naked, with his legs crossed in front of him. Harry smiled and walked towards him to capture his lips in a slow kiss. Harry tied the blindfold around Louis' eyes without breaking the kiss.

"What are you doing daddy?" Louis asked with a shaky voice.

"Trying something new. You have to trust me. Now, stop asking so many questions and put your arms out in front of you."

Harry grabbed the handcuffs and put one on Louis' left wrist and shifted him towards the headboard. He pulled the other handcuff around a bar in the headboard and locked it onto his right wrist, setting the key on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Scoot your body down as far as you can with your arms extended above your head," Harry said dominately, but quietly.

Louis bit his lip and did as he was told, scooting down as far as possible without hurting his arms.

"Good boy. You're so pretty. I'm gonna show you how much I love you," Harry mumbled as he kissed all over Louis' tanned skin   
"Mmm daddy, please..." Louis moaned out already feeling the need to be filled with Harry's seed.

"I've got you baby boy, daddy will take care of you," Harry said once his face was hovering over Louis' hard member.

"No, I need you inside of me. I'm still on the pill, so no condom. I want to feel you." Louis croaked out.

Without any hesitation, Harry silently grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up. He pressed one finger into Louis, earning a gasp.

"G-god Hazza please!"

Staying quiet, Harry pulled his fingers away and lined the tip of his cock with Louis' slick hole.

"Are you ready princess?" Harry whispered huskily.

Louis nodded, and Harry gently pushed into him. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and arms around his neck, causing Harry to moan in approval. He pulled out, almost completely, then pushes back in.

"Fu- I'm gonna cum, oh my god," Louis moaned out quietly, back arching off of the bed.

"Go ahead beautiful, let go for me."

Harry thrusted deeply one more time, before Louis came hotly all over his tummy with a loud moan. The sight alone making Harry orgasm, and fill the smaller boy with cum.

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"I love you...." Louis started, his words dropping off before his sentence was finished.

"But?"

"Well, I mean, your dick is softening inside of me," Louis said grinding down on it as best as he could as his own way of reminding Harry he was still in him.

"Yes, it is, is that a problem then?" Harry asked gently, rocking towards Louis unintentionally.

"N-no, I like being full, but I want something sweet to eat," Louis said tiredly, clearly worn out by their previous activities.

"I could feed you your cum," Harry smirked.

"No Daddy," Louis giggled and poked Harry's side.

Harry wiggled slightly, "Fine, fine, would you like some chocolate?"

"If there's nothing else," Louis shrugged.

"Don't be like that, you little brat. We've got more than that in the drawers," Harry said, pointing to his beside table. 

He had different candies and gummies, mostly because of Louis, for the middle of the night or when they're feeling too lazy to get out of bed to get a snack. Or, for cases like these, where Louis wants something sweet and wants to stay in bed. 

"You're going to make me fat, Daddy, and then I'm going to be forced to kill you. You know that, right?" Louis asked as he opened his mouth, expecting Harry to understand him and feed him.

"It's impossible for you to get fat. You've just got such a tiny little body and a fast metabolism. The only way you could even be considered 'fat' is if you were to get pregnant and before you started rounding out. And then, my love, I'd probably have to kill the makers and sellers of your birth control," Harry said, planting a kiss to Louis' forehead and stretching his arm to reach the bottom drawer.

"Would it really be so bad, do you think?"

"Yes, it would be, Lou. You know that we aren't ready to have a baby," Harry said as he unlocked Louis' handcuffs and allowed him to choose from the selection of candies he was holding out.

"Daddy, how am I supposed to see which candy to choose?" Louis said with a small pout.

"I'm sorry baby," Harry replied softly, putting the candy down, and removing the blindfold from Louis' eyes.

"Hazza, I think we need a baby," Louis stated simply as he selected the candy he wanted.

"Louis, think about how this can affect everything."

"I did daddy. I'm pretty sure we are ready," Louis said as he ate his candy.

"We'll talk about it more, okay?" Harry said lovingly, not wanting to upset the love of his life.

"Fine, but right now, I don't feel very well Hazz. Can you cuddle me?"

"Of course baby boy. Come on," Harry says softly, "What's bothering you princess?"

"I just feel weird. I don't know. Just cuddle with me, please?"

\------

"No," Louis said to the eighteenth movie Harry offered to put on.

"Fine, then we won't watch anything," Harry said, clearly annoyed. And though it shouldn't have made him tear up, Louis couldn't help but tear up slightly. He didn't want Harry to be annoyed with him. "Why are you crying?"

"'M not," Louis grumbled angrily, rubbing under his eyes to make sure no tears were still on his cheeks or under his eyes or even visible to Harry.

"Yes you are. Why are you crying? And don't lie to me or I'll wash your mouth out with soap, Louis."

"Nothing is wrong, leave me alone," Louis said angrily, getting up and locking himself in the bathroom and letting little tears roll down his red cheeks.

"Open the door," Harry demanded as he tried twisting the door knob.

"No, go away, you're being mean," Louis said, a sob making its way through his body and out of his mouth.

"I'm not being mean, but if you don't open this door right now, I'm taking it off of its hinges and leaving it off so you can't pull another stunt like this," Harry threatened from the other side of the door.

That probably shouldn't have turned Louis on as much as it did, but something about Harry threatening to take complete control over the situation and the idea of using the bathroom or bathing or showering in front of Harry basically gave him chills. 

He shivered and whimpered, but then more tears fell because he was angry at himself for being turned on by that. Even if he had no control over it, which was part of the reason he was in this situation, he just got angry at himself for it.

"You have until the count of three to open this door or I'm getting the screwdriver to take this door off, Louis." Harry said, starting to count.

Once he reached three, Louis slowly reached his hand up to unlock the door. Harry heard the lock click and quickly swung the door open. This resulted in Louis falling back, his back hitting the ground and his wrists ending up underneath him, causing his whole body to be in pain and whimpers and tears to escape him.

"Louis, sit up," Harry said, but when Louis tried, he was in too much pain and he just choked on a sob. "Fine. I'm going to carry you to the bed. You're going to sit there like a good boy. And then we're going to talk about why you misbehaved and why you lied. Then we will figure out a punishment," Harry said. 

Though his voice held dominance, his eyes were soft and it was obvious that he was concerned about Louis. Harry carried the small boy to the bed, dropping him gently on the bed, forcing more cries of pain from Louis. Harry helped him lay back, whispering that he was a good boy in his ear and making his way to the other side of the bed.

"Alright, why did you lie to Daddy?" Harry asked after Louis had settled down some.

Louis shrugged and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation that would land him in as little trouble as possible but still be telling the truth, "I always try to be a good boy for you, but you got annoyed with me and I was scared I was a bad boy."

Harry nodded, "Okay, why'd you lock yourself in the bathroom?"

Louis shrugged again, "Wanted my own space."

"Why didn't you open the door when I asked."

"I thought you were mad at me," Louis said, looking up at Harry with red, bloodshot eyes and a throbbing wrist and head, his back hurting extremely bad still.

Harry nodded again, "How much pain are you in? I didn't think you'd hit the floor that hard. Do you want Advil or do you want to go to the hospital? Like, what do you want me to do? What can I do to help you?"

Louis shrugged, "Can I have Advil and a heating pad and ice?" Harry nodded and left the room to get the things for Louis.


	16. Chapter 16

"Lou, where did you go baby? I want to talk to you about something."

"I'm in here daddy!" Louis yelled from their shared room. Louis had been sitting on their bed, reading his favorite book all morning.

Harry walked towards his bedroom door and smiled at the sight of Louis. He was wearing one of Harry's over-sized jumpers, with is glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"Hi daddy," Louis whispered with a small smile once he noticed Harry at the door, "What did you want to talk about?"

Harry walked over to Louis and kissed him sweetly before crawling in bed next to him. "Remember the conversation we had the other day?"

"We have a lot of conversations Hazza, which one?" Louis smiled admiringly.

"We really do, but I was talking about the conversation we were having about you having a baby. Do you remember that one?"

"Oh...That one. Yeah, I remember. What about it?" Louis asked, also remembering how they got into an argument.

"Well, I thought about it."

"And?"

"I think we are ready for a kid Lou. No, I know we're ready for a baby. Look at us, we would make pretty awesome parents. I thought about having mini us's running around the flat, and I really want this now. I'm pretty sure I want it as much as you do." Harry rambled.

"Babe, you're rambling. Are you sure you want this? Don't just say you do because I want babies. If you aren't ready, tell me." Louis asked cautiously.

"I'm 100% positive that I want you, Louis William Tomlinson, to have my babies," Harry said with his large, dimple-bearing smile.

"Daddy?"

"Kitten?"

"You're serious about it?" Louis asked. He didn't think that Harry wanted a kid - not right now at least.

"I just said that I was 100% sure," Harry said. He knew it came off harshly, but really, Louis shouldn't be second guessing him.

"Thank you, Daddy," Louis said as he hugged the taller guy, his small arms wrapping around Harry's waist and burying his face into Harry's chest.

"You're welcome, sweet boy," Harry said, kissing the top of Louis' head, "I guess, from now on, we won't use condoms."

"Yay!" Louis cheered making Harry laugh and cover Louis' mouth.

"Ew!" Harry pulled his hand back with a laugh and wiped his slobbery hand off on his pants.

"You shouldn't have put your hand over my mouth if you didn't want me to lick it," Louis smirked.

"Does that rule apply to everything?" Harry asked slowly.

"I don't know, it depends on what you have in mind," Louis replied suggestively.

Harry pulled Louis into a bruising kiss, and Louis quickly complied. After a few moments, Harry pulled away and pushed Louis onto his knees.

"I think you know what to do," Harry giggled.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're killing the mood," Louis smiled up at him before unzipped the taller boys pants and pulled out his member. Before Harry could say anything in reply, Louis wrapped his small pink lips around the tip of Harry's cock, earning a deep moan from him. Louis hummed in satisfaction and Harry bucked his hips forward, making Louis gag a little. Louis was a pro at sucking Harry off. Just as he flicked his tongue across his slit, and triggered a tingling sensation in the pit of Harry's stomach, there was a knock at the door.

"Fucking hell! I was about to cum!" Harry yelled.

"It's okay daddy, we can finish this later. Go answer the door while I fix myself. I look fucked out," Louis says as he fixes Harry back into his pants and laughs a little.

While Harry answered the door, Louis was making himself look a bit more presentable. He heard Harry thanking someone before the front door was closed and relocked.

"Who was it Daddy?" Louis asked sweetly as he walked down the stairs and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Just the mailman, you got a package," Harry frowned down at the box.

He hadn't thought that Louis was expecting something. Louis was supposed to tell him when he ordered something. There was no particular reason he wanted to know other than the simple reason of wanting to keep Louis safe.

"Are you upset?" Louis frowned, folding his hands in front of himself and looking down.

"No, but you're supposed to tell me when you order things so I know it's not a bomb or a dead person or something. What did you order baby?"

"Panties," Louis grinned.

"How many pairs of panties? This is a pretty big box for just one or two," Harry said, eyeing the box suspiciously.

Louis groaned and sighed, taking the box from Harry and walking to the kitchen. He walked to the drawer by the sink and pulled the scissors out, gently gliding them along the tape to open the box. Harry watched patiently as about 20 pairs of panties were pulled delicately from the box.

"Believe me now?" Louis asked with a smirk as Harry looked at the panties displayed on the kitchen table, all in different styles, colors, and patterns, some with lace or silk and some without.

"I believed you before," Harry said as though he hadn't just been doubting Louis.

"Sure you did," Louis replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Harry rolled his eyes and pointed to pretty, light pink panties that had little blue hearts on them, "Those are my favorite, most definitely."

"Well, I'm not putting them on just yet so stop staring at me," Louis said stifling a laugh. Harry laughed at the face Louis was making, with a fond smile.

"You're so cute baby," Harry said barely above a whisper.

Louis blushed and replied with a simple 'Thank you'. The smaller boy slowly turned around and began putting all of the panties back into the box.

"Nope, we will put those away later. I just want to cuddle right now, yeah?" Harry asked, kissing the back of Louis' shoulder.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds nice."

Harry lifted Louis up, bridal style, and carried him to the living room.

"You almost hit my head just then!" Louis screeched as they passed a door.

"I didn't even come close," Harry said, sticking his nose up as though he was offended by the accusation, even if it was true.

"Don't lie, Daddy, it doesn't suit you well," Louis giggled, tucking his head into Harry's chest.

If Harry asked why he did it, he'd say that it was to prevent an injury to his head, but he really did it for his own comfort. He loved Harry's chest, he loved listening to Harry's heartbeat steadily thump beneath his head.

"My pants aren't on fire, so I couldn't have been lying," Harry smirked.

"Just admit that you almost killed me by hitting my head on a door," Louis sighed.

This conversation, dispute more like, could continue on for the whole night if it needed to. However, Harry could just admit that he was in the wrong and it could end now and they could cuddle without this.

"Fine," Harry said, seemingly admitting defeat, "I'm sorry that the door jumped out and tried to hit your big head."

"I don't have a big head!" Louis squawked.

"Shh," Harry petted Louis' head gently, trying to settle him down, even though they were both giggling a bit. "Let Daddy take care of you and your big head."

Louis hummed in content, sinking heavily into Harry's strong arms. He stared up at Harry and watched as he kept a closer eye out for any doors that might jump out at him.


End file.
